Hotch Sick!
by cklksgrissom
Summary: When Hotch gets hit with a UTI, he ends up stuck in a hospital bed. Rated M for sure.
1. Chapter 1

One Monday Aaron Hotchner woke up feeling really strange. His back hurt, his lower stomach hurt and he felt like he had no energy. He had had to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom to relieve the extremely urgent and most desperate urge he had ever woken up with to urinate and when he had, he had been wincing in pain. Then, in the time it took him to shower, dress and grab a coffee, he had had to rush to the toilet quite at least twice only to have very small pee's which hurt. He knew there was something wrong but was too embarrassed to go see the doctor. Luckily for him his son Jack was staying with a friend and wasn't at home.

After rushing to the toilet for the 4th time that morning, Hotch just about managed to get to the FBI building without problem but he'd had to again visit the bathroom on his way up to the BAU.

Once in his office, he collapsed into his chair, already exhausted and still in pain.

He had tried to start working but it constantly felt like his bladder was on fire. He wanted to try to avoid having to go to the bathroom all the time, knowing that every time he did, he'd have to walk through the bullpen on his way to the nearest men's room. Although he tried to avoid leaving his office, in one hour he was hit by a sudden urge 3 times and had hurry out to the men's room only to be in pain when he managed to get there. Blake and Reid and even Rossi had noticed Hotch's frequent trips through the bullpen. After his 5th urgent trip where, instead of being able to walk calmly through the bullpen, he'd had to endure the humiliation of holding his trouser crotch and running, only just making it in time. It was that time that Morgan had been in there also using the bathroom when Hotch had run in and stood wincing at the urinal.

"You okay Hotch?"

"Er…yeah…I just really had to go. Drank a bit too much coffee this morning…"

"Okay man, but I think you might need to see someone…."

After that time Hotch had decided to resort to another option. As soon as he'd gotten back into his office, he'd taken the 2 empty water bottles he'd drunk from the day before out of his trash bin and closed his office blinds

Within half an hour, he'd been sitting at his desk, feeling even worse than earlier, knowing sooner or later, he'd have to face his embarrassment and see a doctor, when he was hit by another urgent urge. He stood with his back against the door, so that no one could come in and only just got everything lined up bottle wise before he had to let go. He felt like he was passing razor blades as he passed the very small amount into the bottle but had to stay there straining, wincing and groaning as it felt like he still had to go. He had only just pulled back up his fly when there was a knock at his door.

"HOLD ON!" He quickly screwed the bottle lid on and rushed to sit behind his desk, putting the bottle by his feet, out of sight.

"COME IN"

David Rossi entered Hotch's office and immediately saw something wasn't right. Hotch was sweating like he'd been pushing his body too hard. He also clearly looked uncomfortable and unwell and was clearly in some pain. Morgan had called him and told him of his worries for Hotch and told him about the incident in the men's room just now. Dave closed the door and slid into the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Aaron, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Dave."

"I've seen you rushing to the men's room, what? 5 times already this morning. The last time looked like you were about to pee your pants…"

"Just drank too much coffee this morning, that's all."

"I've just been speaking to Morgan and he told me how on your last trip to the men's room, he was there using the head when you came in and stood wincing like going was really hurting you. He also said you looked really unwell…. Now either you tell me the truth or I'm dragging you to a doctor right now…"

"Since I woke up this morning I feel I have no energy, my back hurts, my stomach hurts and I keep getting urgent calls to go but when I do it really hurts and I don't pass very much. But I was hoping it would go as I'm too embarrassed to go see a doctor. I've even started to resort to using a bottle in here rather than run through the bullpen every time!"

Dave couldn't believe big FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner was embarrassed over a simple bladder infection!

"Sounds like you have a bladder infection Aaron."

"I thought only women got them."

"Men can too, they are just more common in women than men. I had one a few years ago but it cleared up with antibiotics."

"So what can I do?"

"You need to go see a doctor today before it gets any worse. He'll probably just ask your symptoms, examine your stomach and have you provide a urine sample."

"Sure. I'll phone the doc and see if I can get an appointment…"

"Let me know how things go. And stop being embarrassed. Infections are very common and easily treated once you see a doctor."

"Thanks Dave."

Once Dave had left, Aaron had called his doctor's office to be given an appointment late that afternoon. He didn't know he would not make it that long…..

He'd texted Dave's cell phone saying 'got appt 4.30 today. Thanks for talk. Aaron'


	2. Chapter 2

For the next couple of hours Aaron struggled on, his pains and fatigue getting worse and he was getting tired from having to strain to urinate tiny amounts into the same bottle.

Around 2pm, he was exhausted, his back and stomach were killing him and he was struggling to stay upright as he stood straining and crying softly in pain at struggling to pass urine that wasn't in his bladder into the bottle.

He had only just finished, zipped up and screwed the top back onto the bottle when, walking back to his desk, he collapsed in pain and exhaustion and blacked out from the pain he'd been having.

Just a minute later J.J knocked on his door, and, getting no response, opened it to see Hotch lying on the ground motionless. She yelled for Rossi, Blake and Reid as she ran into the room and knelt over Hotch, his body hiding the bottle from her view. The 3 agents ran into the office after hearing her yells to see Hotch lying there. J.J, having checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive, started to yell his name at him but got no response at first. Dave was doing the same thing but calling 'Aaron' instead of 'Hotch' After a few agonising minutes he started to groggily come around.

"What's happened to him Rossi?"

"He was okay when I came by to talk a couple of hours ago."

"I saw him running to the bathroom a lot this morning. That's definitely not the Hotch I know."

"He was complaining about suffering the symptoms of a bladder infection when we talked. He's got a doctor's appointment at half 4."

Morgan and Garcia came rushing into the bull pen having been texted by Blake saying 'Hotch collapsed'

"Guy's we got your text. What's wrong with Hotch?"

"I don't know. I came in just now and found him collapsed and unresponsive…Dave said he'd been complaining about suffering the symptoms of a bladder infection."

"That's why he seemed in real pain in the men's room this morning…"

"Derek, why didn't you tell any of us you thought there was something wrong then?"

"I did. I called Rossi who said he would speak to Hotch for me."

"He was too embarrassed to go see the doctor when I spoke to him, but I managed to convince him he had no other options and so he got a 4.30 appointment with his doctor."

Hotch slowly came around to find all of the team in his office crouching over him with concerned looks on their faces. They saw him opening his eyes and blinking. Dave and J.J helped him sit up, thinking the bottle underneath him had juice or something in it.

"What happened Dave?"

"Aaron you're in your office. You collapsed and blacked out."

"J.J, guys why are you in my office?"

"I found you lying here when I came in to ask you something…I was so scared I yelled for the others."

Looking closely at his face, J.J could see the man was clearly unwell.

"Rossi told us that you were complaining about having a bladder infection…."

"Dave that was in confidence…And I got a doc's appointment at half 4…"

Reid, not knowing what was really in the bottle picked it up and handed it to Hotch.

"Here boss, I think you need to drink something…."

Hotch saw the bottle in Reid's hands, remembering what he had been using it for and grabbed it from Reid, embarrassment clear in his face.

"Reid I can't drink this. It's not juice…."

"Then what is it? Surely you can drink it…"

"No I can't guys….

"He means to say that to avoid embarrassment, he resorted to using the bottle when the urges hit…."

The other's couldn't believe that their boss and leader, Aaron Hotchner, had been so desperate to hide his symptoms and so embarrassed, that he had been resorting to using a bottle in his office every time the sudden urges hit him…

"I'm fine you guys, so please can you just go, I need to get back to work….I'm going to see my doc at half 4 so I'll be okay…"

"Oh no you're not Aaron. Morgan, help me get him to his feet….."

"Why?"

"We're taking you to the nearest emergency room. You need to see a doctor now. You obviously can't wait til half 4 Aaron."

"But what if I need to go before we get there?"

"Reid, grab that empty bottle off his desk and bring it with us. If he gets hit with another urgent call again, he can use that. Also bring the bottle in his hands. The docs can use that as the urine sample if they want…"

Even though he didn't want to go, Aaron hadn't got the energy to fight them off as Rossi and Morgan put an arm each around their shoulders and pulled him to his feet.

"Blake grab his wallet, credentials, keys and cell phone. We'll take them with us just in case. J.J grab his go bag in case he has to stay there. You girls and Reid follow us in the second SUV. Morgan, we maybe best lying him across the back seat….Aaron do you think you can walk?"

"Probably but can I keep leaning on you guy's? I'm so tired….."

"Sure no problem boss."

Slowly but surely they led Hotch out of his office and into the elevator.

"Garcia, when we're driving, I need you to phone Jessica and tell her what's happened and that she'll have to keep Jack for now. Once we get there and a doc is seeing him, I'll phone the section chief and tell him what's happened."

They managed to lead Aaron to the 2 SUV's and Morgan and Rossi lay him on the back seat of the front SUV. Reid handed Hotch the empty bottle before going to get in the second SUV with the women.

"Garcia as soon as we start driving I need you to send the co-ordinates to the nearest hospital to my phone. Morgan's going to be driving as he can get there faster. You guys follow behind us."

The team got into the SUV's. Morgan drove him, Dave and a sick Hotch whilst J.J drove herself, Reid, Blake and Garcia.

They had only just got inside the doors 25 minutes later when Hotch being supported by both Morgan and Dave and helped to walk was hit again. The others walked in behind them.

"Dave I really need to go again…."

"Okay there's a bathroom just there. Guy's you go get Hotch registered. We'll just help use the bathroom again."

They hurriedly rushed Aaron, half dragging him to the bathroom. Helping him quickly inside they headed for a stall, knowing he would probably collapse again if he stood up.

"Aaron, you need to sit for this time. You don't have the strength to stay upright…"

"Sure just get me to the toilet please…."

They helped the guy to the stall and let him sort himself out. They hadn't even shut the door before Aaron was rushing to undo his pants.

"We'll wait outside this door man."

Aaron sat down and the 2 men had to endure listening to Hotch's cries and moans of pains and straining before the urge eventually passed him. He managed to stand up and pull his clothes back up whilst leaning against a stall wall. The 2 men outside heard him zip up.

"We okay to come in Hotch?" Dave yelled.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can walk out of here on my own…"

They opened the door, took the guy's arms around their shoulders and helped him walk back out to the waiting area where the others were sitting in the empty waiting room trying to fill out the admission form. They saw the men returning from the bathroom. Hotch looked even worse and more exhausted than when he had gone in.

Dave and Morgan helped Hotch sit and half lie in a chair.

"Hotch there are some questions we don't know the answers to. If we write can you at least help with the answers?" Hotch nodded and they went through the few questions they needed his help with before handing the completed form back to the admitting desk. Only 10 minutes later a nurse appeared

"Mr Hotchner?"

"He's here." Dave replied pointing at Aaron.

"Can you come through please Mr Hotchner?"

"We'll have to help him as he's too tired to walk on his own."

"That's fine. If you and your friend help him and follow me…"

They followed the nurse into an examination cubicle. Morgan and Dave, carrying the bottle of urine Hotch had been using that day in one hand, helped Hotch onto the bed.

"Is it okay if they stay at least until the doctor comes?"

"Sure. Now I just need to confirm a few things with you Mr Hotchner."

"Actually its Agent Hotchner."

"Oh please excuse me Agent Hotchner."

She confirmed his basic details of name, age, date of birth, occupation and reason for coming to hospital. Then she held out a hospital gown and a patient's belongings bag towards the men.

"I'll need Agent Hotchner to change into this gown. His clothes can go into this bag."

"What about underwear? Can I keep that on?"

"I'm afraid not Agent. Please take the underwear off as well. The doctor may need to examine you there if he chooses."

She left the gown and bag with the 3 men and left.

"Aaron are you okay changing by yourself? Or do you need help?"

All Aaron wanted to do was lie there and sleep. He didn't have the energy or strength to change clothes.

"I may need help. Don't think I have the strength or energy to do it on my own…"

"Okay Aaron, Derek?"

Together they helped the exhausted and weak man undress his top half, taking off his jacket, tie, shirt and undershirt, first so that they could pull the gown over his arms. Then, after pulling off his shoes and socks, Dave undid Aaron's belt and pants and pulled his pants and underwear off.

Five minutes later a doctor and the same nurse appeared.

"Aaron, do you want us to wait outside?"

"Morgan you go back to the waiting room. Dave can you stay here? Is that okay with you doc?" Hotch looked at Derek.

"If that's what you want Agent Hotchner then I'm fine with that. Now it says here you maybe suffering from a bladder infection. Can you tell me when you think it started?"

"When I woke up at 6am this morning?"

"And what symptoms have you had?"

Aaron told him everything that had happened and listed every symptom he could remember having.

"I'm going to have to examine you and will need to run some tests and take a urine sample for urinalysis before I can be certain but it sounds like you are suffering from a UTI, or a urinary tract infection. It's more common in women then men but men can get them.

"Why did he collapse from a simple bladder infection?"

"Probably from a combination of being run down from his job and life and fatigue and exhaustion from having to go so many times and the energy he had to use in straining and bearing the pain. Also its common for men who get them to have it worse than a woman. Okay I'm going to need to ask you some questions Agent Hotchner and I need truthful answers…"

"Okay"

"Have you been sexually active in the last 6 months."

"Does on my own count?"

"Not really as that is classed as normal unless you over do it.

"I know you told me about the pain and frequency of urination. Could you describe the level of discomfort you get?"

"It feels like I'm trying to pass razor blades."

"After passing actual urine, how long after does the need to urinate keep going?"

"Quite a few minutes."

"Each time you have to go, how much urine would you say you passed on average?"

"Not sure."

"More than an egg cup full?"

"Probably say half a small cup at most, but it feels like I have to go."

"Besides the pain in your abdomen and back and pain when urinating, does it hurt anywhere else?"

"No."

"Do you drink plenty of fluids during the day?"

"I try to, although doing my job means sometimes I live on coffee."

"Have you noticed any blood or discolouration in your urine since or before the symptoms started?"

"No, but most times I'm too busy straining and in pain."

"Do you frequently have to wait for extended periods of time before you are able to use the restroom?"

"No."

"Have you had a catheter in the last 6 months?"

"No"

"Have you taken any OTC's since your symptoms began?"

"No, I've just been bearing the pain as I have a high threshold."

"How much have you had to drink today?"

"Hardly any. I was hoping that by not drinking, I wouldn't have to go so much."

"Unfortunately that may have made your symptoms worse than they would have been. Your body was trying to pass urine but you were dehydrated and were not producing the proper amount of urine. And what your body was producing was stronger and more concentrated. Even if you had drunk the normal amount, you still would have been going as many times as you have been but there would have been enough urine in your bladder to pass so that your bladder felt like it really was being emptied. Now, I'm going to lower your gown so that I may examine your upper torso area. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Doctor would this be able to be used as his urine sample?" Dave held up the bottle. "Aaron was so embarrassed at having to walk through the bullpen so often and had to go so bad, he was using this for the last few hours."

"As its in the last few hours and I trust that it is from only Agent Hotchner himself then I'm sure we can use it."

Dave handed the nurse the bottle and then watched as the nurse helped Hotch sit up whilst she slid his gown off of his arms and left it draped over his waist. After taking his temperature and checking his vitals, Aaron winced in pain as the doctor poked and prodded his stomach.

"I'm going to have to examine your genitals as part of the general assessment then, as you have back pain Agent Hotchner, I will need you to turn over so that I may examine your lower back as well. Whilst you're on your back I will want to perform a prostate exam. Your friend may wish to wait outside…"

"Dave? Would you?...I'll call you when its all over."

"Sure Aaron, I'll be right outside the cubicle."

After Dave had left, the doctor pulled his gown right off and did the exam on his privates before the nurse helped Aaron roll over and winced in pain as the doctor examined his lower back. Then he had to endure the humiliating time of having the doctor perform the prostate exam. Even though all the guys on the team had to have prostate exams during their annual physical requested by both the FBI and the health insurance company, it never got any easier for any of them.

The doctor finished and the nurse helped Aaron roll back over and helped him pull his gown back on

"Dave? You can come back in now."

Dave reentered the cubicle just as the doctor was writing something in his notes.

"Well, I have to run this through the urinalysis but you appear to have a urinary tract infection that may have started to spread to your kidneys due to you restricting your liquid intake to avoid bathroom use today. Once I can be sure, I'll be back to decide whether or not to admit you for a day or two of fluids, pain relief and antibiotics."

"Erm…what if Aaron has to go again before you get his results?"

"You may either help your friend to the bathroom by the nurses station or he may use this." She handed him a urinal before following the doctor out.

An hour or so later, after Hotch had been forced to send Dave out of the cubicle a few times and been forced to strain helplessly into the urinal, the doctor and the nurse returned.

"Well Agent Hotchner it looks like we were right after all. You are suffering from a complicated UTI. Due to your extreme fatigue, exhaustion and your dehydration, I have decided to admit you for the next couple of days to give you I.V fluids, pain relief and a strong course of antibiotics. I have started your paperwork and will need your signature on this admittance form." He handed Hotch a clipboard and pen and he signed and initialled his name on the line before handing it back to the doctor.

"As well as the I.V's, to ease your discomfort and frequent need to use the bathroom and so you can conserve all your energy into fighting the infection, I have decided you will have a catheter inserted for at least a couple of days. That way all you have to do is lie in bed instead of constantly get up to run to the bathroom. It should also give your body a rest from all the straining you've been having to do. I have managed to find a private room up on urology for you to stay in and someone will move you very soon. You also have the best urologist to take over your care in the form of Dr Brooks. He is our best and most experienced urologist. In the meantime you just rest Agent Hotchner. and you will be moved shortly, after which time you will start getting fluids, pain relief and start your antibiotics. Once you are settled in the room a nurse will also insert the catheter."


	3. Chapter 3

Once the doctor had left the 2 men alone, Dave felt really sorry for his best friend. Not only was he suffering and in pain but for the next 2 days he was going to be stuck in bed with a catheter inside his manhood.

"At least you can spend the next 2 days resting…"

"How am I going to explain a UTI to a seven year old Dave?"

"I'm sure Jessica will find a way to help you explain it to him."

After 15 minutes, a couple of orderlies came to move Aaron upstairs.

"What room is he going to be in?"

"Room 252, on the 4th floor."

"Aaron, I'm gonna go tell the others the news and I'll meet you up there."

"Dave?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for being here."

Dave left and went back to the waiting room where the others were looking like panicking caged animals.

"How is he ?"

"He's got a urinary tract infection like we thought. He made himself worse by not drinking all day thinking he wouldn't have to go but that just made his body have to strain a lot more which is why he's more exhausted, as well as the dehydration that was making his exhaustion worse. The doctor thinks he blacked out from a combination of pain and exhaustion. He's being admitted for a couple of days for fluids, pain relief and strong I.V antibiotics and bed rest."

"Rossi man I swear you're not telling us something."

"Well the doctor wants him resting so much that he's ordered Hotch have a catheter inserted for a couple of days…"

"Ooh nasty! He wont like that…."

"So where is he now?"

"Being moved to a private room on urology. Room 252 on the 4th floor."

"Let's go then!"

They all hurried upstairs and got there just as the orderlies were transferring Hotch to the bed. They were all standing there talking when 2 nurses came in with stuff for I.V lines. The team stood b and watched as they hooked them up and started the fluids, pain relief and antibiotics before leaving. A few minutes later a nurse walked in carrying a catheter set.

"Agent Hotchner? I'm here to insert your catheter?"

"Guys would you wait outside for this?"

They all went out of the room as Hotch endured the uncomfortable process of having his catheter inserted and hooked up to a urine collection bag before the nurse left and the team re-entered the room.

"So hows it feel boss man having a tube stuck up there?"

"VERY uncomfortable Morgan. I thought the bladder infection was bad but this thing makes it feel like I have to go all the time…"

"Do you want me to call Jessica?"

"Yeah. Tell her to bring my little guy after school tomorrow would you? Think I'll be too tired to see him tonight. But I'll call Jack just before his bedtime like I normally do when I'm away on a case to say goodnight."

"Will do."

"But tell her to just tell Jack that I'm working late in office tonight and to wait until tomorrow to tell him I'm actually in hospital before she brings him. That way he won't get worried at least tonight."

"Sure."

"Reid can you go ask the nurse to bring me some water? I haven't drunk all day and I'm really thirsty."

"Sure Hotch"

Spencer left the room and returned a moment later with a nurse carrying a plastic jug of water and a plastic cup. Dave and Morgan helped pull Hotch's head end of the bed up into more of a sitting position.

"Your friend said you wanted some water Agent Hotchner."

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll leave it here. If you finish the jug, one of your friends can maybe fill it up at the sink if you want more?"

"Sure we'll do that." Dave smiled at the nurse.

"Everything okay Agent Hotchner?"

"Best I've felt all day thanks."

"Not in pain at all?"

"No, drugs are kicking in."

"Catheter not hurting you?"

"No just makes it feel like I have to go all the time…"

"That's normal at first Agent Hotchner. The sensations of having the tube inserted and holding your sphincter muscles open means that the body thinks there is pressure on the sphincter from urine build up. It should go away in the next few hours, then you won't feel it. But if the tube starts digging in or hurting in any way, please let us know so we can check its placement to ensure it stays in place. Any other questions or concerns?"

"Yeah why's it feel like my thing is stuck to one leg?"

"That's to stop the tube from becoming dislodged. We do that with all male patients and tape their penis to one leg so that it doesn't move around and the tube doesn't dislodge."

"Erm…thanks"

The team stayed with Hotch until visiting hours were up at 7pm. They all said goodnight, promising to return the next day.

"What about work?"

"When I spoke to the section chief to tell him your condition, he told me he'd put us all on stand down for a couple of days."

Once the team had left, Aaron used his cellphone to call Jessica's house.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jess it's me"

"Aaron! How are you. Dave told me what had happened…." He could tell she was keeping her voice low so Jack didn't hear her worries.

"I'm okay now. Can't believe I was so stupid. I'll tell you about it tomorrow though when you and Jack come. You are still up for bringing him to see me aren't you?"

"Of course. I would never try and keep you from seeing your boy, you know that. I did what you asked and said you were working late at the office tonight. I'll tell him when I pick him up from school tomorrow and then we'll come at, say, about 4pm?"

"What are you gonna tell him about why I'm here? I'm not sure he'll understand a bladder infection."

"I'll find a way to try and explain it simply. I might just say you got an infection in your tummy or something simple. But I'll leave it up to you as to how much you want to tell him as it might be better coming from his dad who's a man instead of me, a woman."

"Thanks Jess. I really appreciate it."

"Oh and when you get released, your staying here with us until you're fully recovered. That's not negotiable!"

"Fine. Thank you though. Can I speak with Jack for a minute then we can chat some more? I just really need to hear his voice after getting this scare."

"Sure." He heard her cover the phone's mouth piece but still heard her say 'JACK! ITS YOUR DAD!' and then tell him 'when you guys have finished talking I'll just want to speak with him okay buddy?' 'Okay Aunt Jess'

He heard some muffled sounds before the sweetest voice came on the line.

"Daddy? Is that you?"

"Hey buddy. You okay?"

"Yeah. Aunt Jess said you're working late again."

"Yeah sorry buddy. Think the people I work for never want me to leave…but I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

"I miss you daddy."

"I miss you to buddy. So did you have a good time at your Andy's house last night?"

Aaron listened as Jack excitedly told him all that him and his friends had done at the school night sleepover and then everything that had happened at school before Aaron started growing sleepy from exhaustion and knew he'd have to hang up soon, even though he wished he could talk to Jack all evening.

"Sounds like you had a great day buddy but listen I have to get back to this boring paperwork so I'll have to go but I just really needed to talk to you and hear your voice tonight."

"I really needed to talk to you to dad. But you promise I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I promise. Aunt Jess is gonna pick you up from school like normal but I'll see you later."

"Okay dad. I love you and I hope you tell your bosses at work that I need you at home with me instead of being stuck there all the time."

"Thanks buddy. I'll make sure I tell them that. I love you so much buddy."

"I love you to daddy! Goodnight Daddy! Bye!"

"Night buddy! Bye!"

He heard muffled sounds as Jack handed the phone back to his Aunt who Aaron heard tell him she'd run him a bath.

"Aaron?"

"Hey Jess. Thanks for letting me talk to him."

"Always. When you aren't at home its one thing he really looks forward to in the evenings is the chance to talk with his dad. Both of you need that contact when you're apart even for a day and so, no matter what else is happening here or where you are, I'll always do my best to make sure you 2 at least get to talk every day you're not with him."

"Thanks Jess. I really appreciate that. Is he in the bath now?"

"Yeah. If I talk in a lowered voice he shouldn't hear me. So I was shocked when Dave called me and told me you collapsed in your office. Why didn't you just call in sick and go see a doctor this morning Aaron?"

"Embarrassment and thinking it was nothing."

"You know I've had a couple of bladder infections in the past but I've never ended up like you have in hospital. What happened?"

"Stupidity. Being run down before today. Exhaustion. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. The team will be here so once Jack's seen me they can keep him distracted elsewhere while we talk."

"Okay. So how long they gonna keep you there for?"

"Doc said a couple of days of bed rest etc and I'll be okay to go home. He said as this problem is more common in women, when a man does get it, it often hits them a lot harder and worse."

"Oh right. I can hear Jack coming out of the bathroom but we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Can't wait to see him and you. I'm sorry I ended up like this though. Promise next time to use my brain…"

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on getting better now. You never have to apologise to me for anything Aaron you know that. Anyway I have to go now but we'll talk when we visit tomorrow."

"Okay. And Jess? Thanks for everything."

"No problem Aaron. I'm here for both you guys for as long as you need me to be. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Okay. Love you Jess. Bye!"

"Love you too Aaron. Bye!"

Aaron ended the call and buzzed a nurse, who entered.

"Agent Hotchner. Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, can you lower the bed for me? I'm gonna go to sleep for a while."

"Of course."

She lowered the head end of the bed so that he lay flat and left him as he fell asleep.

The next day, after breakfast and after the doctor had been in to see him, during which time a nurse had replaced his urine collection bag, and Aaron had asked one of the most embarrassing question he knew he needed to ask about concerning his bed bound state,

"Erm…whilst I'm stuck in this bed, what do I do if I have to…erm…use the bathroom…"

"You have a catheter in so you shouldn't have that problem."

"No not that way….the other thing…."

"You mean a BM?"

"Er…yeah….I'm pretty…er…regular normally that…er…way…"

"If you have to go then just let us know and we'll help take you into the bathroom. Your urine bag and I.V's have to stay in but, as long as they do and as long as the bag is carried upright and is stood against the toilet then you should be able to have a BM into the toilet. We'd wait outside the bathroom for you to do what you had to and to wipe yourself clean before helping you wash your hands and helping you back to bed."

"Erm…thanks…..if my team were visiting….?"

"Then they can assist you if you want them to."

"Thanks."

After that all 6 BAU members entered Aaron's room greeting him.

"So how you feeling this morning man?"

"Feeling better than I did yesterday morning that's for sure. You know the weird thing is it felt odd to not have to need to pee after waking up. For years, that's the first thing I've had to do in the morning…"

The team spent most of the day in there, even using his bathroom if one of them needed to go. They were all standing chatting around his bed when Aaron felt pressure he didn't want to.

"Erm…ladies could you leave us guys alone for a little while….we need to erm…talk…"

Dave saw Aaron's eyes dancing from his eye line towards the bathroom.

"J.J, Blake, kitten, please? I'll come get you in a minute."

"Er…sure."

The women left the room, leaving only Rossi, Morgan and Spencer with Aaron.

"So what's up man that you had the girls pushed out for?"

"I'll need you guys to help me. But first can someone unhook my urine bag for me? It's down that side of the bed…"

Dave did so and handed it to Aaron. They saw Aaron starting to get out of the bed. Not knowing where he was going, Morgan tried to hold his boss on the bed to stop him from getting up.

"Morgan I NEED to get up. I really have to use the bathroom…."

"You got a tube up there for that. Doc says you have to stay in bed!"

"Not for this. I'll need your guys to help me get there and back but I really need to get to the toilet…."

Aaron's face went red as let out a fart and Morgan suddenly realised what the problem was.

"Oh right. Sorry Hotch….."

"Nurses said as long as someone can help me get there with the bag and the I'V's in then I can go in the toilet…so can you PLEASE help me up and walk NOW?"

"Come on Morgan, let's just help the poor guy out?"

"We only have to help you walk there and back right?"

"Yeah, and walk to the sink to wash my hands before I come back to bed. Actually Spencer can you grab my toothbrush and toothpaste from the side pocket of my go bag. Might as well brush my teeth whilst I'm at the sink."

"Okay. Just needed to check…."

"Spencer, I know you're not afraid so can you help me with the I.V stand? If you two can just help keep me upright….I may need to do what I did yesterday so Dave would you carry…" Aaron embarrassedly held up the urine bag in his left hand.

"Sure Aaron. Morgan you take his right side…."

Morgan and Dave, taking the urine bag from Aaron, put Hotch's arms around their shoulder's and helped Hotch stand up out of bed. As Spencer wheeled the I.V stand beside them, Dave and Morgan supported most of Hotch's body as they helped him shuffle into the bathroom. They noticed that the once strong upright man was so weak and exhausted that he leant heavily against them for support. Once they reached the toilet, they helped the guy sit down, much to Hotch's embarrassment, Aaron even having to get Spencer to embarrassingly lift the bottom of his gown to around his waist as he was sat on the toilet. Dave handed Aaron his urine bag which Aaron stood against the bottom of the toilet bowl between his legs. Spencer put the toothbrush and toothpaste on the shelf above the sink.

"We'll wait outside the room. Just shout when you're finished and we'll help you stand up and walk again."

"Okay, thanks guys."

"No problem."

The 3 guys left the bathroom closing the door and then went and stood outside his room door to wait for his shouting. J.J and the 2 women were surprised to see the 3 guys stand outside Aaron's room.

"Is he okay Rossi?"

"Yeah. He's just in the bathroom…."

"Thought he had a catheter in?"

"Yeah, but it's not for that. He's….." He pointed to behind him, the girls quickly getting the message, looking disgusted.

Meanwhile Aaron managed to do his business and wipe clean before shouting. The 3 guys heard him shouting them.

"You'll still need to wait outside. I'll come get you when he's back in bed…"

They went into the room, closing the door behind them and entered the bathroom again.

"All done ?"

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me with getting here…"

"Sure. Now let's get up up so you can wash your hands before we help you get back to bed."

Aaron was embarrassed as Dave automatically reached between his legs to pick up the urine bag.

"You might not want to touch this until after you've washed up, eh?"

"Sure. Didn't think of that."

Morgan and Dave helped Aaron stand up off the toilet and helped him shuffle to the sink. Morgan seemed wary of Aaron's right hand, which was uncomfortably too close to him after what the guy had just been doing.

"Don't worry Morgan, I'm left handed remember? I used my left hand to….erm…wipe."

Morgan visibly relaxed a little and they held Aaron up by the sink, Dave holding the urine bag, whilst the man washed his hands well, and quickly brushed his teeth, after which Morgan handed him the clean small towel to dry his hands with before Aaron put his arms around their shoulders and they helped Hotch shuffle back to bed, Spencer again pushing the I.V stand beside the 3 men. They helped Hotch back into the bed, Dave hooking the urine bag back in its place whilst Spencer went to flush the toilet and wash his hands.

"Thanks guys. I know I shouldn't of asked you for that…."

"No problem man. Glad we could be of help. Spencer why don't you go get the girls and tell them they can come back in?

Spencer quickly re-entered the room with the 3 women following behind him.

"All better Hotch?"

"Yeah…erm…thanks for leaving and waiting. Sorry about that…"

"Don't worry. Nature calls at the worst time sometimes….."

"Dave if I get a nurse to bring in some other supplies, would you or Morgan help me get a quick shave today before Jack comes? I got a razor in my bag so it should be okay."

"Sure. How bout we do it now whilst we think about it?"

"Sure."

Aaron pressed the nurses buzzer and within a minute a nurse popped her head around the door.

"Would it be possible to get some supplies for one of these guys to help give me a quick shave in bed before my son comes this afternoon to visit me? I got my own razor in my go bag with a bit of foam but need other things."

"Of course sir."

The nurse soon brought back a couple of towels, a kidney dish tray, etc whilst Dave found Aaron's razor and shaving foam. Between him and Morgan, whilst all the others stood watching, they gave Aaron a decent shave before Dave went and rinsed out the razor and dishes before putting the razor, toothbrush and toothpaste back into Aaron's go bag.

"Thanks guys"

"No problem man. Better than helping you to the toilet at any rate."

"Guys when Jack and Jessica come this afternoon, after he spends some time visiting me would some of you take Jack say down to the canteen or somewhere and distract him for a while whilst I talk with Jessica. Promised her I would that's all."

"Sure Hotch we'd all love to spoil the little man."

The team stayed until 4pm when Jack would be coming.

Meanwhile, at around 3.15, Jessica picked up a happy Jack from outside of his school. She waited until he'd gotten in the backseat and buckled up his seatbelt before driving to a nearby grocery store car park where she parked the car, making Jack confused as to why they'd stopped at a grocery store.

"Aunt Jess why have we stopped here? Do you have to buy food?" "No Jack I need to tell you something." Jessica got out of the car and opened the back passenger door next to Jack.

"Is it about daddy? Has something bad happened to him?" Jack suddenly looked on the verge of tears.

"It is about your dad Jack. Something has happened and he's in hospital but I promise he's okay and the doctors are fixing him and he'll be out in a couple of days."

"What's happened to daddy? Is he hurt bad? Did the bad man hurt him?" Jessica hurried around and climbed onto the back seat so that she was sitting next to Jack.

"No one hurt him Jack. The thing is he developed a infection in his tummy and collapsed at work rather than go see the doctor. His team found him and took him to the hospital where he is staying now. He's on medicine and is getting better though."

"Can we go see him please Aunt Jess? I really need to see daddy."

"Of course we can buddy. We actually planned it so we could go straight from school but I needed to explain what happened before we got there."

"I don't want him to die like mom did Aunt Jess. I love him so much…." He started crying and Jessica unbuckled his seat belt and pulled him onto her lap and held him close, rubbing his back as he sobbed.

"I promise you he's not going to die Jack. It's only an infection and he's on the mend. He's only in the hospital so that the doctors can help him get better."

After a few minutes Jack's sobbing ceased into sniffles. She handed him some tissues from her pocket and he blew his nose and wiped his eyes. "Can we go see him now Aunt Jess?"

"Of course we can. I'll just text him to let him know we're on our way but then we can go straight there and you can see he's okay. He really wants to see you."

"Thank you Aunt Jess, I love you."

"I love you too Jack. Now why don't you buckle back up and I'll text your dad."

Jack climbed off her lap and buckled his seat belt back up whilst Jessica sent Aaron a message. Lying in the bed, Aaron's cell phone, lying on the bedside table, pinged. He picked it up and read Jessica's message of 'Told Jack you are in hospital with tummy infection. We are leaving Max's groceries now. Should be there by just after 4. Love Jess.'

"That Jess?"

"Yeah, she says she should be here just after 4. Can one of you go down and meet them in the parking lot and show them up here?"

"Sure I'll go." Morgan stood up.

Aaron quickly text back 'Am in urology ward. Room 252 on 4th floor. Derek Morgan will meet you guys in parking lot and show you the way up here so you don't get lost. Tell Jack I can't wait to see him. Love Aaron.'

Jessica got the message just as she was about to drive off. "Hey Jack, your dad says your Uncle Derek will meet us and take us up to see your dad. He says he can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see him too Aunt Jess."


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica drove to the hospital and parked the car. Morgan had already paid for a 5 hour ticket and, seeing them park hurried over to them. Jessica got out of the car.

"Here, this should last 5 hours, well past the visiting hour ending time…" He handed her the parking ticket. "Thank you Derek, that was kind of you."

As she put the ticket inside the front screen, in clear view of any attendant that might come, Morgan opened the back door.

"UNCLE MORGAN! Is daddy here?" Jack hurriedly unbuckled his seat belt and clambered to where Derek stood, who helped him out of the car.

"He's upstairs. Come on let's go see him." Jack took hold of Morgan's right hand and they and his Aunt walked into the hospital and into the elevator. Whilst in the elevator Morgan quickly text Dave 'We are in elevator. Be there in a minute."

"They're on their way up. We'll go wait outside and when you need us to come get Jack for a while just either shout, call or text."

"Thanks guys."

They left the room and sat down on the chairs outside the room. Suddenly a little voice shouted and ran towards them "UNCLE DAVE, UNCLE SPENCER, AUNT PENNY, AUNT J.J, AUNT BLAKE!" He ran into Dave's arms and Dave scooped Jack onto his lap to give him a big hug.

"Jack I just want to talk to your dad first before you go in so can you wait out here with your aunts and uncles? I promise I'll come get you in a minute."

"Okay."

"Don't worry Jessica. He'll be fine."

Whilst Jack happily chatted to the team, Jessica opened Aaron's door and slipped in.

"Hey Aaron."

"JESS! Is Jack here?"

"Yeah. He's outside with the team. I just wanted to talk to you before he came in."

"I got your text. So you told him it was a tummy infection?"

"Yeah. He accepted that answer but was still so worried he spent a few minutes sobbing his little heart out, afraid you were going to die like Haley."

"Poor guy. What did you tell him?"

"I told him you were staying here so the doctors could give you medicine to make you better. I had to reassure him that you were not going to die and that you would get better soon but that you had to stay here for a couple of days."

"Thanks for not going into too much detail Jess. I'm still not quite sure how much he'll understand."

"I'll help you explain it to him if you want."

"I think we may have to have a little man to man chat so although I really appreciate the offer, I think I'll be okay. If he has anymore questions after you come back, you can help answer them then."

"Sure. So you are going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Can't believe I was so embarrassed by a simple bladder infection…."

"So how come you collapsed?"

"Not only was I run down from working so much before the infection hit me but I was also exhausted from running to the bathroom so much and also from the energy I was using trying to go. Apparently I made it worse buy not drinking and by dehydrating myself, which combined with the exhaustion meant I collapsed."

"Oh right. Surely your team noticed you running to the bathroom all the time? I mean you have to run through that bullpen…"

"After the 5th time when I barely made it, I was so stupid that I didn't leave my office."

"Why were you so stupid?"

"Would you believe that, rather than risk embarrassment from running through the bullpen, I actually used an empty bottle in my office?"

"A bottle in your office?"

"Yeah. But now I'm paying for it." He indicated down the side of his bed nearest to Jessica, who looked down and saw a tube leading to a urine collection bag.

"So they put a catheter in you?"

"Yeah. Definitely not a pleasant experience I can tell you..."

"For a guy I can only imagine…"

"And then when they put in in for a few hours afterward it feels like you have to go all the time…" "So when you getting released?"

"Maybe day after next. I'm not sure yet. Could be a day or two longer. Depends on when they let me go."

"Your still coming to stay at mine though aren't you? I do INSIST on it!"

"Of course as long as you still want me to."

"So would you like to see him now?"

"Definitely. The team said they'd take Jack and distract him when we wanted to talk privately."

"I'll have to remember to thank them for that."

Jessica went and popped her head around the door.

"Jack, you wanna come in now?"

The boy didn't have to be asked twice and jumped down from Dave's lap, eager to get to the door..

"Remember be careful okay? You don't want to hurt him…"

"I will Aunt Jess"

Jessica opened the door and the boy ran inside shouting 'DAD!"

"Hey buddy!" Aaron smiled, glad to see his little boy's face at last. He indicated the right side of the bed, where there was no chance Jack could see any of the catheter stuff, or dislodge any of it, for the boy to climb up on the bed. Jessica carefully helped him onto the bed and Aaron pulled his son into a tight hug. Jack hugged him even tighter.

"I'll leave you guys to talk for a few minutes but Jack remember be careful okay?"

"Okay Aunt Jess I promise I will. I'd never hurt dad."

"I know you wouldn't. Aaron, I'll be just outside with the others. Give me a shout when you guys have finished talking…."

"Sure. And Jess? Thanks for everything."

"Your welcome."

Jack waited until his Aunt had left the room before bursting into tears with relief at seeing his dad and still terrified he would lose him. Aaron held him close and rubbed his back, letting the boy sob out his worries into his shoulder. Aaron just kept rubbing his back and reassuring him that he was okay and everything would be okay. He knew that anytime anything happened to him, Jack was terrified he would lose his dad like he had lost his mom and Aaron hated it that his little boy had to feel that way. After a few minutes sobbing, the crying eased off. Aaron knew that the boy had just needed to let his go of his fears before they could talk and so had let the boy cry for as long as he needed to. After Jack had blown his nose and wiped his eyes with some tissues from a box beside Aaron's bed, he sat up and looked at his dad, finally ready to talk.

"I'm sorry dad…I was just scared you were going to die like mommy."

"I know buddy and it's okay to cry. You're just a little boy who got scared he was going to lose his dad. But I promise you I'm going to be okay."

"Aunt Jess said your sick…."

"Yeah, but its just an infection. I'm on antibiotics so I'm fighting it off and getting stronger by the day."

"She said you had an infection in your tummy. Does your tummy hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt but its not my tummy exactly…you know when you go pee Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I got an infection where the pee is stored in the body before its let out that's all."

"You mean its in your bladder?"

"Yeah. You know what the bladder is then?"

"Yeah. We've been learning bout the basic body parts in school this year. You know how you breathe with lungs, how your body digests food, that kind of thing…"

"Oh right. Yeah I got an infection in my bladder. But I'm fighting it off and getting better all the time."

"When Aunt Jess told me before we came I was afraid you were going to die like mommy…"

"Yeah, she told me you cried and that's okay. You got scared. I'm so sorry I scared you buddy."

"That's okay dad. So you're not going to die?"

"No I promise I'm not going to die. I'm getting better and hopefully the doctors will let me out of here in a day or two. They just wanted me to stay in here so they could give me the medicine and let me rest."

"I'm glad you're not going to die dad. I don't want you to EVER die!"

"I know and I'm glad that you're glad. I hate it when I get injured or sick as I know it really scares you to think you might lose me as well as your mom. But, you know, if anything did happen to me and I did die, you'd always have your Aunt Jess and aunts and uncles there for you….you know that don't you buddy? You'd always be able to stay living with your Aunt Jess. And unlike my job, there's no risk she'd ever get hurt in hers so she'd always be around and always be there for you no matter what…"

"I know that daddy. I'd just always prefer to have you here as well as Aunt Jess cos you're my daddy!"

"I know and I'll always do my best to be here for you buddy. I know I can't make any promises for the future as anything can happen in my job fighting the bad guys but I can promise you that this time I'll be okay."

"You're the superhero though dad and when you fight the bad guys you always win."

"Almost every time we win Jack. Sometimes something can go wrong and one of us gets injured. I'm always careful and I always do my best to make sure that everyone stays safe though. And I'm glad I'm still your superhero buddy."

"To me you'll ALWAYS be the superhero who fights the bad guy's dad."

"Thanks buddy and you know what?"

"What?"

"After what happened to your mom, the team promised me that no matter what, every time we went after the bad man, they'd all always have my back and do everything they could to keep me from getting hurt. They love you so much Jack that they'd not only do everything they could but they'd even be willing to die themselves so that I could live and be here for you."

"That's cos they're the best team daddy! Together you and them are the superhero team!"

"Thanks buddy. You know I love you more than anything else in the world Jack and will always love you?"

"I know and I love you more than anything else too dad."

Aaron pulled the boy into a tight fierce hug and they stayed that way for a few minutes until the boy spoke up again.

"I'm thirsty…." Jack sat up.

Aaron poured him so water from his jug into his plastic cup and handed it to the boy to drink.

"Do you reckon it's time we let your Aunt Jess come back inside or shall we make her wait while the team interrogates her some more?" Aaron had a wicked smile on his face as he took the empty cup from the boy and put it back on his bedside table.

"Let her in daddy. The team can talk to her later! Thanks for talking and explaining everything to me dad." Jack giggled with laughter at his dad's face.

"I'm glad you feel better after our guy talk Jack and you know you can ask me anything and I'll always do my best to tell you the truth and explain in to you in a way you'd understand. Whilst I'm here and when you're visiting me, if you ever want to talk to me alone again all you have to do is say the word and I'll push anyone else out of the room, including your Aunt Jess."

"Thanks daddy! I love you"

"I love you too buddy. More than you could ever know. So how about on 3, we shout…1…2…3…." Aaron grinned at his son.

"JESS! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" The 2 Hotchner boys shouted together. Jessica re-entered the room seeing both her Hotchner boys smiling.

"Feel better then?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting us have a little guy to guy talk. I explained everything to him and we got to spend a little quality one on one time together."

"Thanks for letting me and dad talk alone Aunt Jess. He told me everything in words I could understand and I enjoyed our boy talk."

"I'm glad Jack. You know whenever I'm around you 2 and you want to talk to your dad alone, you only have to say and I'll leave you guys in peace so you can tell him whatever you can't tell me."

"Thanks Aunt Jess. I know I can tell you anything but some things are just too awkward as you're a girl and I can only talk to dad as he's a boy like me."

"And you know if you're dad is away and you need to ask him something you can't ask me then you just have to ask me to call him and I can get him on the phone for you."

"And no matter where I am Jack, or what I'm doing, I'll always do my best to take however much time you want to talk to me about anything you want, no matter how long it may take. My team knows the same as will always stand in for me if we're working the case so that you and I can talk."

"I know and I love both of you for making sure I can talk to dad every night before bed.

"And if anything did happen to me and you could only talk to another guy, you have all the guys on the team plus Henry's dad Will that you can talk to about guy stuff."

"Really, they'd let me talk to them about anything I couldn't say to a girl like Aunt Jess?"

"Yeah, they love you too Jack and understand how guys like us have stuff that only guys can talk about. And if it came to it, I'm sure they'd also help you with growing up problems like girls and shaving and stuff, even if I'm still around, you could ask their advice too."

"Thanks daddy. I like talking to you best though about boy stuff."

"I like talking to you too about anything you want to talk about."

"If you guys need a bit more time alone….."

"It's okay Aunt Jess. We finished our talk…."

For the next half an hour or so, Jessica, Jack and Aaron spent time talking and laughing, Jack telling his dad all about school, staying at his friend Andy's house and about anything he could think of.

After a long time, Jessica looked at Aaron, indicating it was probably time they should talk alone and slipped to the door, popping her head out.

"Dave could you guys maybe make up an excuse to distract Jack, I want to talk alone with Aaron…."

"Sure…."

Jessica closed the door as Dave stood up. She wanted it to make it seem like the team hadn't been asked.

Dave knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Hey Uncle Dave. Dad says he's going to be okay!"

"Yeah I know. Say Jack are you hungry? Think the cafeteria here might do either pizza or burger with fries if you're interested….my treat! They should also have ice cream and soda…."

"Ice cream and soda?" Jack's eyes lit up at the thought of so much sugary treats. Normally Jack was only allowed a soda as a rare treat and only got ice cream every few days.

"Would it be okay dad? I don't want to leave you…."

"It's fine buddy. Jessica can keep me company whilst the whole team takes you to enjoy burger, fries, soda and ice cream. Just try not to come back bouncing off the walls….."

"I don't bounce off walls dad…" Jack giggled.

"You do when you're overloaded with sugar buddy. But go and enjoy the treat. You deserve it on a day like today when I've scared you into thinking I might die."

"Thanks dad!" Jack gave him a big hug "I promise I'll be back real soon. I love you."

"I love you too buddy. Now go and enjoy the food…."

Jessica helped Jack off the bed and Jack took hold of Dave's outstretched hand.

"Don't worry Aaron, Jack won't leave any of our sight for the whole time he's out of this room…"

"I trust you guys Dave don't worry. And Jack have a good time but behave for the team…."

"I will daddy. Aunt Jess, take care of dad while I'm gone will you?"

"I will. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack left the room with Dave to see the team standing waiting for him.

"Hey Jack, Dave has promised us all either pizza or burger with fries, ice cream and soda….." Morgan's eyes were lit up at the thought of food, especially types of food like this….

"You all coming too?"

"Yeah, if Dave's buying we're all in…."

They walked to the lift and took it downstairs. As they were walking towards the cafeteria and were about to pass a bathroom, Jack tugged on Dave's sleeve, who stopped and looked down. Seeing Jack's face he knelt down to Jack's level and so the boy could embarrassingly whisper in his ear, not wanting the women to hear what he had to say. The rest of the team stood watching the interaction between Dave and Jack.

"Uncle Dave before we eat I need to use the potty…." Dave smiled, realising why Jack had been embarrassed to say it out loud in front of the women.

"Sure. No problem buddy." Dave whispered before he stood up. "Hey guys can you wait here a minute? Jack has to…." he indicated his head and eyes slightly towards the nearby bathroom.

"Sure you guys go ahead, we'll wait here…" Morgan smiled, also realising why the little guy had suddenly become embarrassed in front of the women in the team. Even guy's got embarrassed by having to admit to women who were not family that they had to go pee.

Dave helped Jack use the bathroom and wash his hands. The team waited and then saw Dave and Jack walk hand in hand out of the bathroom.

"All better?"

"Yeah. Now I'm starving…"

They entered the quiet hospital cafeteria and Dave helped Jack put a kids meal of pizza, fries, a burger, a juice and a small soda, as he had been promised, on a tray. Dave promised that they would come back for the ice cream after the main meal so that the ice cream wouldn't melt as they ate. Dave put on a tray an adult sized meal of burger, fries, cup of coffee, 2 bottles of water, one of which could be for Jack if he drank both the juice and soda, on his tray. Morgan loaded up a tray with a huge plate of fries, 2 huge slices of pizza, a coffee, a bottle of water and a large soda.

"You really gonna eat all that Morgan?" Dave joked as he looked at the amount of food.

"Hell yeah! And if Jack's still hungry after he's eaten he can help me, can't you man?"

"Yeah, course."

Garcia put a meal of pizza, fries, and bottle of water on her tray. Blake and Spencer each went for the biggest burger and fries meal they could have with coffee and a large soda whilst J.J put a large meal of pizza, fries, coffee and a bottle of water on her tray. Once everyone had got their main food, they went to the register to pay. Dave paid for their meals and they found a table they could all sit at and tucked into their food. To their amazement Jack managed to polish off his whole tray of food and eat some of Morgan's fries! He also drank both the juice and the soda and ended up having some water from the bottle Dave had bought for him. Apart from Morgan, all the others wondered where Jack managed to put all that food he'd eaten. Morgan too, surprised everyone by somehow managing to polish off all his food. Even after the 2 had finished they then surprised the team again.

"Hey Jack, how about whilst the others finish off, we go get us all some ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

Morgan took him back to the food area and got 7 bowls of ice cream. At the register, the cashier was surprised to see the 2 of them not only back so soon and for more but paying for 7 bowls of ice cream. They took the ice cream back to the table and sat down. Even though Dave, Blake, and J.J were all full, they ate the ice cream to keep Jack happy.

Whilst the team and Jack had been eating downstairs, Aaron and Jess, standing on the left side of the bed had been talking when she noticed urine flowing into the collection bag . She did notice the bag was over half full.

"I think your bag might need changing before you go to sleep by the way…"

"Hang on" he pressed his nurses buzzer and a nurse entered. "Agent Hotchner, is there something you need?"

"Yeah, I think my….erm….bag might need changing soon, according to my sister in law here."

"Of course, I'll go get another one." She disappeared, reappearing a minute later wearing gloves with a new empty urine collection bag. "Would it be okay if I check the catheter tube placement to make sure its all still in place whilst I change the bag?"

"Sure."

"Would you rather your friend waited outside…."

"I can if you want Aaron…."

"It's okay. You can stay, it won't take a minute…" Aaron didn't realise that the nurse meant she would be exposing his privates to check the tube placement and connections.

"As long as you are comfortable with her in the room sir. Would you mind holding ont this for me Miss…"

"Nurse meet my sister in law Jessica Brooks."

"Miss Brooks, would you mind holding onto the new bag whilst I just check the tubing before replacing the bag?"

"Sure." Jessica took hold of the new unused urine collection bag.

"Now I need to just…"

Before he had a chance to respond the nurse pulled off the bed sheet and lifted up the front of his gown. Aaron throught that would either only peek under the gown or lift it up to still cover his groin area. Instead she surprised him by pulling his gown right up to his stomach, exposing his privates. She checked the catheter was still firmly in place. Jessica embarrassingly turned away as the nurse fiddled about with Aaron's manhood. Aaron's face went red with embarrassment as he felt the nurse check the tubing that came out of his penis. Once she was satisfied she checked the tubing down to the bag and, using 2 clips from her pocket, she clamped the tube leading to the bag and disconnected the bag with urine in it.

"Miss please may I have that bag now?"

Jessica had to turn back around as she handed the nurse the new bag seeing the tubing coming out from Aaron's penis, and the nurse connected the new bag to the tubing, checked it was all securely fixed up and took the clips off the tube. Then she pulled Aaron's gown back down and put the sheet back over him before going into the bathroom to empty and dispose of the bag of urine.

He waited until the nurse left his room completely before speaking.

"I'm real sorry. I didn't know she was…erm…going to do…er…that…thought she might have a quick look under but not completely expose me! If I'd know she would I would have had you leave the room for both our embarrassment."

"That's okay. I didn't know either."

They spent a bit more time talking until they had both said everything that needed to be talked about and Aaron decided to then text Dave the message. Before Jack returned Jessica had filled up Aaron's empty water jug.

They had all just finished eating when Dave got a text from Aaron saying they had finished talking so Jack could come back anytime he was ready.

"Now that we've eaten Jack, you ready to go back upstairs to see your dad again?"

"Yeah. Course!"

He took Dave's hand and the team headed back upstairs with the smiling boy. The others waited outside whilst Dave took the happy boy back into the room.

"Dad!" Jack was smiling as he ran back towards the bed.

"Hey buddy! Have a good time?"

"Yeah. I got to have pizza, burger, fries, soda, juice, water AND ice cream!"

"Dave…..you let him have ALL that? I'm surprised if he won't be sick later…."

"Don't worry, the meal was kids sized, and the soda was small. It was nothing compared to Morgan's meal. I mean HOW much can that guy eat?"

"Did he behave himself?"

"Yeah. Though before we went in to the cafeteria, he was embarrassed to admit in front of the woman that he needed to use the bathroom before we ate."

"They were girls though dad!"

"Don't worry buddy I understand. Did Uncle Dave help you use the bathroom ?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that Uncle Dave by the way."

"No problem Jack."

"Did you miss me dad?"

"You bet I did."

"Jess come on I'll treat you to some food before you go…we'll leave these guys to have some more time alone…."

"Thanks Dave. Jack behave for your dad will you and be careful."

"I will Aunt Jess. I promise."

"The others will be just outside if either of you need them for anything."

"Thanks Dave but I think we'll be fine won't we buddy?"

"Yeah. Course we will!"

"Dave?"

"Yeah Aaron?"

"Make sure she has plenty to eat. Can't have her starve….she's already looking too thin….."

"Don't worry, I'll see if I can get her to beat the amount Morgan ate…."

They left the room and Jack climbed up on the bed and the 2 spent the time alone talking, hugging and just enjoying each other's company.

Whilst he had been gone, Jess had found a chair and placed it next to Aaron's right side of the bed so that Jack could get up and down from Aaron's bed on his own. Meanwhile, along with Morgan (who was somehow still thinking about food…) Dave took Jessica down to the hospital cafeteria where she ate a large meal of burger, fries, soda and ice cream, not realising how hungry she had actually been. As she'd been eating the main meal, both men sat drinking a cup of coffee each but, when Jessica had decided to have ice cream, Morgan surprised even Dave by buying not only Jessica a bowl but himself a second bowl and bought all 3 of them a cup of coffee each.

"Morgan, you've already eaten ice cream…."

"Yeah but I'm still peckish…."

"After all that you ate just now? I thought Jack ate a lot but I know he's a growing boy."

"But I love pizza, burger and fries and ice cream and couldn't let good food go to waste….it needed to be eaten dude!"

After eating their ice cream, they took their coffees with them and headed back up to the room. By the time they got there all 3 had finished their coffees and disposed of the plastic cups. They found Jack snoozing against Aaron who was sitting up watching his sleeping son. By now it was almost half 6.

"Mind if I use your bathroom before we leave Aaron?"

"Sure."

She knew they needed to leave so, leaving the boy to sleep a little longer, she went and used his adjoining bathroom before coming out and shaking the sleepy boy awake.

"Hey Jack, we need to get going buddy."

"But I don't want to leave daddy" The boy was still sleepy and could barely open his eyes.

"I promise we'll come back straight from school tomorrow Jack."

"You need to be able to sleep in your own bed and have to go to school tomorrow buddy."

Aaron pulled his sleepy son into a tight hug, the boy sleepily returning the hug.

"Jessica, I'll carry him to the car if he'd rather not walk."

"Thanks Derek. That would be great."

Once the 2 Hotchner boys had said goodbye, Derek picked up the still sleepy boy and carried him, letting Jack rest his head on one shoulder. Luckily for Jack he didn't have any homework that night so he wouldn't have to worry about trying to do homework before bed.

Jessica said goodbye to Aaron, promising to return after Jack's school got out the next day. After hugging her brother in law, she followed Dave and Morgan carrying a sleeping Jack out of the room. Jessica thanked all the team before following Morgan and Dave, who decided to go down to her car with them, towards the elevator. Even though he was nearly 8 and too big to carry, to a big strong guy like Morgan, Jack felt as light as a feather as he carried him in his strong arms.

Morgan helped get Jack buckled into the back seat, the boy yawning as he was woken up slightly as Morgan moved him to sit in the back seat of his Aunt's car.

Jessica thanked the 2 men profusely and said goodbye before climbing into her car and driving off.

Once they got back to her house, the sleeping boy had woken up enough for Jessica to get him bathed, in his pyjamas, teeth brushed and into bed.

The next morning after waking up Jessica decided to take the day off of work so that she could spend time with Aaron and his team at the hospital. She called Aaron to tell him and he said that was fine is she wanted to spend the day with him and the team.

She arrived at the same time as the team, who were surprised to see her so early in the day so she had to tell them about taking the day off so she could be at the hospital instead. They all went into the elevator together. As they were riding up to the 4th floor J.J spoke up.

"Jess, if you wanted to Will could pick up Jack after school and drop him off here on his way home with Henry. One of us could meet him and make sure he got up here safely couldn't we Dave?"

"Of course we'll make sure he's met and brought up to the room."

"Thanks J.J that would be great. It'll mean I won't have to rush from the hospital to get to the school in time only to get back here. I'll call the school and tell them to tell Jack that Henry's dad is picking him and Henry up."

When they got up to the room, Jessica stood outside and called Jack's school on her cellphone and asked them to pass the message onto Jack. Then she went into the room to join the team.

The doctor didn't arrive until after Jessica and the team had gone into the room.

They were all chatting when the Doctor and nurse entered.

"Hey guys can you wait outside a minute? Jess you can stay if you want."

"Sure."

"Sir I need to check your catheter tubing and change the bag."

"That's fine. I'll just turn around when you this time."

The nurse changed his I.V bag for a full fresh one and gave him shots of his antibiotics and pain relief through his I.V line.

"Well Agent Hotchner. Your results are better than when you were admitted. Your blood count and white cell count is on the right track. The antibiotics, fluids and pain relief seem to be doing their job. So far I can't see any reason why you can't be released tomorrow. I'd just like to give you at least one more day on the I,V antibiotics and fluids before I discharge you with a strong course of antibiotics. I'll also prescribe some pain relief. But once you're at home I'll need you to rest and drink plenty of water. Also you'll need to make sure that at least for the next week or two you empty your bladder as soon as you feel the urge to go. Holding on will only increase the likelihood of the infection recurring. I'll need you to take the full course of antibiotics, even if you feel okay after a few days.

"What about the symptoms themselves?"

"Well for the next few days you still may experience symptoms like having to empty your bladder, the urgency to go and you may have a few problems holding on for very long as well but hopefully the antibiotics will do their job and the symptoms will go after a few more days. If you'd like I can prescribe a dose of urinary tract medicines that will help relieve the symptoms of burning when you urinate and needing to go all the time."

"How come he never noticed or had any signs of it coming on?"

"Well it does in rare cases happen. You did say you haven't had any burning or more frequent urges since before that day."

"Actually last night I did remember something I'd forgotten about. A week before the infection hit, once or twice it burned slightly when I started peeing but then it stopped and I felt fine. I didn't think anything of it at the time though."

"That may have been the only symptom you had."

"How would I have gotten the infection in the first place?"

"There are a few ways you could of gotten it. Have you been sexually active in the past 6 months?"

"No."

"Have you used a catheter apart from the one you have in now in the past 6 months?"

"No."

"Do you have to hold on and wait for extended periods of time before being able to empty your bladder?"

"Not usually unless we're chasing a suspect, on a stake out or on the road travelling and even then its not been a problem."

"There's no indication of any family history of bladder or kidney infections or problems. It most likely was one case where there is no cause."

"When can I get this catheter out and go back to using the toilet again?"

"I would like to keep it in until you're discharged just so your system gets as much rest as possible. Also when I do discharge you I won't have you going home by yourself at least for the first few days in case you get worse and collapse again. Someone will need to stay with you."

"I live with my almost 8 year old son Jack."

"It would need to be an adult Agent Hotchner. Is there someone you could stay with?"

"It's okay doctor I think he's forgotten but I insisted he and his son come stay at my place with me until he's fully recovered. I can take a few days off of work to make sure I'm around and I'm sure his team will visit him plenty. I'll also make sure he drinks plenty of water."

"That's fine then. One more thing Agent Hotchner, I would refrain from having sex at least for the next couple of weeks until you are completely over this infection."

"That won't be a problem doctor. There is no one in my life and the last woman I slept with was my wife 5 years ago who was murdered the year after she left me."

"I'm surprised at that Agent Hotchner. A good looking man like you? But I thought this good looking lady was either your wife or your girlfriend…."

"Doctor this is Jessica Brooks my sister in law. She takes care of my son when I have to go away on a case."

"I'm sorry Miss Brooks."

"That's okay. I'm flattered that you think I'm good looking."

"You are Miss Brooks. So Agent Hotchner there hasn't been another woman you've been sexually intimate with since your late wife?"

"No. Since my wife's death I've been busy with being a single father to my son Jack and my job as Unit Chief of the BAU which takes me away a lot on cases. For the past few years the only action sex wise I've gotten is…erm…"

"Masturbation?"

"Yeah that." Aaron's face went bright red as he realised what he had said in front of Jessica.

"Erm….Miss Brooks you may want to turn around whilst I check the tube and change the urine bag."

Jessica turned around and the nurse did what she had before. Once she had finished, she announced she had.

"Okay Miss Brooks, you can turn around again."

"Agent Hotchner," The nurse looked at his eyes "For our records I need to know about bowel movements…"

"I erm had one yesterday whilst my team were visiting."

"And how was it,"

"It was like er normal."

"That's fine. With bed bound patients we like to keep a check on their movements."


	6. Chapter 6

After a few more questions and answers from both sides the doctor and nurse left and the team re-entered the room. They all spent the day chatting, laughing and joking. At lunchtime, Dave and Morgan took Jessica down to the cafeteria to buy her some lunch whilst the others kept Aaron company. Then, when they returned the others went down to have something to eat. During the time Jess, Dave and Morgan had been downstairs, Aaron had had his lunch brought to him, which he ate.

Whilst all the others were down in the cafeteria and it was only Jessica, Dave and Morgan in the room with Aaron, he again felt pressure from behind coming on.

"Erm Dave I have to….like yesterday…."

Dave seemed able to read Aaron's mind straight away.

"Again boss? You went yesterday!"

"What can I say? I'm regular. Plus all I'm really doing is eating and resting here so the food has to go somewhere…erm Jess, if Dave and Morgan help me walk, could you, erm. push the I.V stand for me? Also can someone grab my toothbrush and toothpaste. Might as well brush my teeth whilst I'm in there again."

"They are in the side pocket Jess. When we get in there, you can leave them on the ledge above the sink."

Jessica found them and, carrying them and pushing Aaron's I.V pole stand whilst Dave and Morgan helped him walk, they got him to the toilet.

"Erm, Jess, this is real embarrassing but I need you to lift up my gown as I sit down….I'd do it myself but I still got to hold onto these 2."

"Sure."

"You guys can all wait in the room if you want. As long as this door's shut, I'll feel I got enough privacy."

Jessica lifted up Aaron's grown as the 2 men helped him sit on the toilet before Dave handed Aaron his urine bag which he placed against the toilet bowl between his feet again like he had done yesterday and left the bathroom, closing the door. and waited by the empty hospital bed for Aaron to shout for them.

Whilst they were waiting the others came back and, knocking on the door, entered to see the 2 guys and Jessica standing there but with no sign of Hotch.

"Dave, where's Hotch?"

"Bathroom. Can you guys wait outside like you did before and I'll come get you once he's back in bed?"

"Sure Rossi."

The others left the room just as Aaron shouted for Dave that he'd finished. Dave waited until they had completely left the room before they went back into the bathroom where they helped Aaron stand up, wash his hands and brush his teeth at the sink and then helped him back into his bed. Once he was back in bed, Dave went and got the others.

Around half 2, Aaron managed to get the nurse to bring in the same shaving supplies and got Dave and Morgan to help him get a quick shave before Jack came. He knew Jack didn't like the scruffy look he got when he went a day without shaving.

At 3.30, J.J got a call from Will to say he had Jack and they would be there by 4pm. "Hold on Will"

She put a hand over the phone mouth piece and spoke to the team.

"It's Will. Jack will be here by 4. Who's going to meet him so that I can tell Will who to expect?"

"I'll go." Morgan volunteered, J.J went back to her phone call

"Will, its me. Morgan will be there to meet Jack in the parking lot so he can bring him up here. Thanks for picking him up by the way. Okay. Sure. Tell Henry I love him. Love you too. Bye"

She hung up the phone.

"I'll head down there now so I can be there for when Will arrives." Morgan went to leave.

"Thanks Morgan. At least we know Jack will be in safe hands between Will's car and this room."

"Thanks Morgan. You didn't have to volunteer. I was willing to go down."

"It's okay. You can stay up here now."

"Tell Will I said thank you will you?"

"Will do."

Morgan left the room and went down to the parking lot and stood waiting until he saw Will's car pull up. He opened the back seat and helped Jack out. "Uncle Derek! Is dad okay?"

"Yeah. I just came to pick you up from Will and take you to your dad."

"Thanks Uncle Morgan. Thanks for the ride Uncle Will. See you tomorrow Henry!"

"Bye Jack!"

"Thanks for getting him Will. Jessica says thanks too. Hi Henry."

"Hi Uncle Derek!"

Jack, his backpack on his back, held one of Morgan's hands as they waved to Will as he drove off. Then he turned towards the hospital entrance.

"Let's go see your dad Jack!"

"Yeah! Is Aunt Jess here too?"

"Yeah, she's been with us and your dad all day. She took the day off of work. Hey little man, why don't we stop by the cafeteria and I'll buy me a coffee and you a juice?"

"Sure. Thanks Uncle Derek!"

They went to the cafeteria first where Morgan bought himself a coffee and Jack a carton of apple juice and the 2 drank their drinks on the way up to Aaron's room.

Jack burst into his dad's hospital room. "DAD! AUNT JESS, I'M HERE!"

"Hi Jack!"

"Hey buddy! I missed you!"

"I missed you more!"

"Come on guys. We'll leave you boys and Jessica alone. We'll be outside if you need us."

"Thanks Dave."

"Thanks for the juice Uncle Derek."

Aaron and Jessica looked a little confused.

"Juice buddy?"

"Yeah before we came up here we stopped in the cafeteria and Uncle Derek bought himself a coffee and me a carton of apple juice."

"Wow. That was good of you Morgan. Thank you."

"Was no problem. Glad you enjoyed it Jack! Don't forget, Dave has promised us all dinner again, haven't you Rossi man?"

"I have? I promise I'll buy Jack and Jessica dinner but can't you guys afford your own food? Especially since your meal alone cost the equivalent of 2 people's food! Jack, Jessica, I promise I'll buy you guys dinner before you leave. Morgan the rest of you fork up your own dosh this time. My wallet is not a bottomless pit this time!"

They left the room, leaving Aaron, Jessica and Jack alone.

"Wanna climb up here and give me a hug buddy?"

"Can I go potty in your bathroom first dad?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Jack went into Aaron's adjoining bathroom and closed the door. They waited for him to come back out and heard the toilet flush and the sink water running before being shut off and the door being opened.

"Feel better buddy?"

"Yeah. Can I get up on the bed now?"

"I'd like nothing better."

Jessica moved the chair back to the bed, forgetting about Aaron's catheter and bag and putting it by the left instead of right side.

"Erm Jess…."Aaron pointed down towards the urine bag.

"Oh right. Sorry Aaron. I forgot."

As she went to move the chair, Jack, having gone to get on the chair to get onto his dad's bed with him, stood at the left side of the bed and saw the urine collection bag and a tube leading from the bag under his dad's sheets. He saw some yellow liquid in the bag. and didn't know what it was. Jessica moved the chair to the right side of the bed.

"Dad I can ask you anything can't I?"

"Yeah course you can ask me anything buddy. I'll always try my best to answer any question you have in a way you understand. You know that."

"Aunt Jess, can dad and I talk alone for a bit?" Jessica was surprised but knew there must be something he needed to ask his dad that he couldn't say in front of her.

"Sure Jack. I'll be right outside with the team if you want me."

Aaron wasn't sure what Jack wanted to ask him and why he needed his aunt to leave the room before he could ask. Jack waited until the door had closed behind his aunt.

"Jack, buddy, are you okay?" He saw Jack looking towards where his urine collection bag was and realised Jack was probably going to ask about that.

"Dad, what's that yellow stuff in the bag on your bed and why is there a tube running from the bag to under your sheets? Are you leaking or something?"

"Climb up on my other side Jack and I'll explain everything."

Jack got onto the chair and climbed up on his dad's right side, the other side to where the weird looking bag and tube was.

"So what's that yellow stuff?"

"Its urine or pee buddy. Like when you go potty you pee don't you?"

"Yeah and I do number 2's as well."

"Yeah I know but you remember how I explained how I had a bladder infection when you visited yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well to help my bladder rest, they put a tube called a catheter up inside my…erm…boy part…and into my bladder so that any pee I make goes straight through the tube and drains into the bag. That bag is called a urine collection bag and holds any pee I make."

"Doesn't having a tube up….there….hurt?"

"No. They put it in in a way it didn't hurt. It just felt really uncomfortable when they put it in and for a while afterwards. But I've had it in since I came in on late on Monday afternoon and now I don't feel it at all. All the tube and bag are really for is so I don't have to worry about holding any pee inside of me and getting up to use the toilet. So it gives not only my bladder a rest but my body doesn't can just rest without having to use the energy to get up to pee."

Jack listened, and realised his dad had been in longer than only the day before, which was a Tuesday. He then remembered his dad telling him on Monday evening he was at the office doing paperwork.

"Dad I thought you were at work on Monday?"

Aaron realised he had been caught lying about being at the office on Monday when he'd spoken to Jack on the phone.

"Erm…Jack buddy the thing is I didn't want you to get scared or worried until your Aunt Jess could bring you to see me yesterday after school. I knew that if I told you the truth you'd get really upset, scared and worried just before you went to bed and then school so I told a little white lie so you wouldn't worry about me until you could come see me as soon as your Aunt Jess told you. I know I always tell you to tell me the truth and I'm sorry I lied Jack."

"It's okay dad. You were only thinking about how I'd feel and you didn't want me to worry or get scared too soon. I forgive you daddy. But you have to promise not to lie again."

"I promise I won't lie to you again buddy."

"So that tube. What's it called again?"

"A catheter."

"Will you have that cath…that tube in when they let you out of here?"

"No buddy. They promised to take it out before I get released. And guess what? Your Aunt Jess says that when I do get out of here, I'm going to come and stay with you and her for a week or so until I'm fully better."

"Cool. We can hang out…"

"When you're not in school…."

"Yeah, when I'm not in school learning boring stuff, me and you can just hang out, watch movies, read books, talk and have fun. I'll take real good care of you dad. So will Aunt Jess. I promise you daddy you'll get better in no time with the 2 bestest caretakers in the world looking after you."

"We might get a lot of visits from the team so we can hang with them as well."

"Cool. I need to get Uncle Dave and Uncle Derek to watch more kids movies….they haven't seen half the best ones yet….."

"Bet they can't wait buddy. Do you understand about my catheter and urine bag now buddy?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting us talk alone dad. And thanks for explaining it in a way I'd understand."

"Your welcome buddy. I'll always explain anything you want to know in ways you'd understand easily. Now is there anything else you want to ask me before we consider whether or not your Aunt Jess is allowed back in here?"

"Not at the moment. But if I want to talk to you alone again can I ?"

"Sure. Anytime buddy. If your aunt or any girls are around and you don't have the heart to ask them yourself just let me know and I'll ask them to leave us alone for you. How's that ? Is that okay buddy?"

"Yeah, that's awesome. I love being able to talk to you about anything dad."

"And I love talking to you about anything you want to know Jack my buddy."

"Thanks dad."

"And I got some great news. The doctor told me this morning that if I keep doing as well as I'm doing now then he'll let me go tomorrow sometime so I should hopefully be able to sleep in Aunt Jessica's house with you tomorrow night."

"YIPEE!"

"Now how about letting your aunt back in here?" he smiled a wicked grin "or shall we tell her she's banned from this room?"

"Let her in…"

"Can you climb down and go tell her she can come back in then?"

"Sure."

Without warning Jack hugged his dad tight and Aaron hugged him back just as tightly.

"Thank you daddy. I love you."

"Your welcome buddy. I love you too."

He watched Jack carefully climb down from the bed to the chair and then onto the floor before running to the door and opening it.

Jessica, talking to Dave, heard Aaron's door open and looked to see the grinning smiling face of her nephew standing there.

"You can come back in now Aunt Jess. We've finished our little boy talk for now."

Jessica followed Jack back into the room.

"Sorry Jess, Jack needed a guy to guy talk about…." he indicated to his urine bag.

"No problem. If you need another guy to guy talk again Jack just let me know and I'll leave the room again. Okay?"

"Okay Aunt Jess and thanks for leaving me and dad alone so that we could talk."

"No problem buddy. I know some things can only be said to your dad." Jack carefully climbed back onto his dad's bed via the chair system.

For the next hour the 3 talked, laughed and joked as Jack chattered happily away until his stomach began to rumble with hunger.

"Aunt Jess, I'm hungry."

"Why don't I see if Uncle Dave and Uncle Morgan will take us down to the cafeteria to get something to eat whilst you Uncle Spencer and Aunts J.J, Blake and Penny stay with your dad whilst we're eating?"

"Yeah."

"I'll just go speak to Uncle Dave and I'll be right back."


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica went out of the room.

"Dave I was wondering if you and Morgan, me and Jack can go get something to eat now. Jack's complaining of hunger. The others can stay here to keep Aaron company whilst we're gone then they can go get something to eat afterwards. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Sure. Morgan I guess I'll pay for your dinner today but after that you're paying for your own food bill…."

"YEAH! Thanks Rossi dude!"

"Yeah sure. You 2 go eat and we'll stay with him til you guys get back."

"I'll just go get Jack and I'll be right out."

She went back into the room.

"Jack buddy. Dave and Morgan said they'd take us. I'm just gonna pop to the bathroom first though."

"Okay Aunt Jess."

Jessica used the bathroom and then came out.

"Can you go wash your hands in your dad's bathroom before we go eat Jack?"

"Okay. Can I go potty again as well before we go eat?"

"Sure. I think that's a really good idea."

Jack gave his dad a huge hug, which Aaron happily returned before carefully climbing back off the bed and running into the bathroom. They heard the toilet flush and then the sink water running before Jack emerged from the bathroom and took hold of Jessica's outstretched offered hand.

"We won't be long Aaron."

"Take as much time as you want. I'm not going anywhere. You guys just go enjoy your food. Jack can tell me how good it was when you get back, can't you buddy?"

"Yeah! Plus I can tell you how I done trying to beat Uncle Derek in an eating contest."

"Oh yeah? I heard he ate a lot yesterday…."

"I'll be back soon dad!"

"Ok. Bye buddy!"

"Bye dad!"

Jack and Jessica left the room and J.J, Spencer, Garcia and Blake re-entered to keep him company whilst Jessica and Jack ate dinner in the hospital cafeteria.

Meanwhile downstairs in the cafeteria, Dave insisted on helping Jack so that Jessica could concentrate on getting her own food and helped Jack put a kids meal of pizza, burger and fries on a plate, along with a small soda, a juice and, after a bit of convincing, a small bottle of water in case he got thirsty after the juice and soda. Then he put on his own tray a adult sized meal of pizza and fries, a coffee and a soda. Jessica put the same stuff as Dave onto her tray before watching Morgan pile his tray high with a large plate of fries, 2 huge slices of pizza and a big burger, followed by a huge soda and a coffee and a bottle of water as extra. Jessica stared at Morgan's tray in horror.

"Are you really going to eat ALL that Morgan?"

"Yeah. Not only is it a shame for food like this to go to waste and not be eaten but Rossi man is paying for it so I'm making sure I get the most out of it…."

After Dave paid for their food, the same cashier as yesterday being on the cash register staring at Morgan's loaded tray and wondering 'didn't this guy have the same yesterday?' and also 'is he really going to eat all that?", they found a table and sat down. In case Jack wanted a few of his fries, Morgan sat down right opposite Jack again and they all began to eat their food. Jessica was stunned as not only did Jack polish off all his food as well as some of Morgan's fries, but Morgan's plates were clean by the time they'd finished. That and they finished before her and Dave!

"Hey Jack, why don't both go get the 4 of us some of that ice cream?"

"I can have ice cream again can't I Aunt Jess? I was real good both yesterday and today…"

"Sure, as Morgan's paying for it…."

"Thanks Aunt Jess."

Jack followed Morgan back to the food counter where they put 4 bowls of ice cream onto a tray with 4 spoons and took them to the register to pay. The cashier couldn't believe this guy was not only back so soon after leaving with the biggest amount of food she had seen on one tray but he was still hungry! Plus, although he obviously ate a lot, he was fit and in excellent shape. After paying they went back to the table and ate the ice cream. Once they were all full, the 4 of them went back to Aaron's room where they found the other's talking and laughing with Aaron. Upon seeing Jack and Jessica return the 4 made their excuses and left with Dave and Morgan so that the 3 could be alone again.

Outside Rossi handed them so bills.

"This should cover you food…"

"Thanks Rossi man."

"Well I did just pay for 2 meals in one for Morgan here so I ought to pay for your food too."

Spencer took the offered bills and the 4 headed downstairs to eat.

Meanwhile in the room the 3 of them started talking again.

"Dad would you help me with the bit of math homework I got before we have to leave you?"

"Sure, I'd love to buddy."

"Aunt Jess can you pass me my backpack instead of me having to climb down. Please?"

"Sure. Just be careful of your dad okay?"

"I will. I promise."

Jack took his school clip folder and his pen out and handed Jessica the back pack back. He turned to the page where his math homework was and snuggled up next to his dad as Aaron slowly helped show him how to work out the few math problems he'd been given as homework, Jack eagerly listening to everything his dad told him and showed him. When he'd finished he closed the folder. Without having to ask her, Jessica took the folder and pen from Jack and put it back into Jack's back pack.

"Thanks for helping me dad."

"No problem buddy. I'll always help you with whatever homework you have. Sorry about that Jess."

"No problem Aaron. I'm glad Jack's got the homework done in case he did like he did yesterday and fell asleep before we left."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep before I left you dad."

"That's okay buddy. You'd had a long day plus were worried about me and you were tired. Did you manage to have your bath when you got back to Aunt Jess's before you went to bed or do you still smell?"

"I had a bath dad, don't worry. And I don't smell…."

The three of them laughed and then spent until about half 6 talking and chatting. Only when it got nearer half 6 did Aaron and Jessica realise that Jack had fallen asleep on his dad's right shoulder.

"I'm just gonna nip to the bathroom and then I'll see if Morgan will carry him down to the car again. I hate to wake him when he's so peaceful."

After using the bathroom, she slipped out of the room to speak with Dave and Morgan.

"We're going now but Jack's fallen asleep on Aaron again so Morgan would you mind….."

"Sure I'd be glad to carry the little man for you."

"I'll come down with you again when you go."

The 3 went into the room and Jessica said her goodbyes to Aaron whilst Aaron hugged the sleeping boy tight, kissed him on the head and then handed his sleeping boy into the safe strong arms of Morgan. He realised Jack must be tired as he didn't wake up when Morgan picked him up and laid him against his right shoulder.

The 3 of them and the sleeping boy in Morgan's strong arms left the room, Jessica carrying Jack's school backpack. After Jessica said her thank you's and goodbyes to the others, she, Dave and Morgan, carrying Jack, went down the elevator to her car, where Morgan buckled Jack into the back seat.

"I'm taking tomorrow off so that I can come again but before you leave can you tell Aaron I'm going to pop by his place sometime tomorrow to pick up stuff for both him and Jack so to make me a list of what he wants for himself? I know what stuff to get for Jack but if he can just make a list of the clothes he wants for himself from his apartment. He's coming to stay with me for a few days after he gets out tomorrow."

"Sure. Do you have a key?"

"Yeah, since I started caring for Jack when Aaron goes away, he gave me a key and the alarm code so I could get into his apartment if Jack needed anything I didn't have at my place."

"We'll ask him to make you that list. One of us can come with you if you want and pack up stuff so you can be twice as fast."

"Thanks. I was thinking, when he gets released could one of you give him a ride to my house. My car's not that big and I'll probably have Jack with me as well…."

"Sure. We'd be honoured Jessica."

"Thanks."

"Oh and J.J said that no matter where Aaron is when schools out, Will will pick him up and take him either to your house if he's there or bring him here if he's not quite been discharged."

After Jessica got home, Jack again managed to wake up to bath, brush his teeth and put on his pyjamas before going straight to bed.

After he'd gone to bed, Jessica thought of an idea that might be useful for Aaron and him needing to go as soon as he felt the urge to go.

She found a couple of empty washed one gallon plastic milk containers with screw on lids and put them in the wardrobe in Aaron's / the guest bedroom. She figured that if he felt the need to go and someone was using the only bathroom in the house then he could pee into one of the bottles. If he had to drink a lot of water like the doctor said, then he would most likely be going quite often.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day she made sure Jack knew Will would be picking him up after school Then after Jack had gotten picked up by a friend to go to school, she again calling her boss to get not only that day off but until the end of the following week off, she drove to the see Aaron.

Again she got there the same time as his team and they walked upstairs. Like yesterday, they'd arrived before the doctor and nurse had been in to see Aaron.

When they all walked into his room, they could see Aaron, although still looking weak and tired, looked a lot better.

Soon after they had walked into the room, the doctor and the nurse, carrying a tray with a new urine bag and full I.V bag and a few syringes, etc on it, entered the room. The team again left only Aaron and Jessica in the room with the doctor and nurse.

"Well Agent Hotchner it looks like you are well on the road to a full recovery. Your latest bloodwork has again improved, the I.V antibiotics, fluids and pain relief have been doing their job and you are slowly regaining your strength."

"So can I go home today doctor?"

"I don't see why you can't be sleeping in your sister in laws house by tonight, that's for sure. But I'll need to go over some release conditions you must follow before I will let you leave here."

"So when can this catheter come out?"

"If we take it out say at mid morning to lunchtime, then give you a couple of hours to make sure you can urinate okay then you can be discharged after that, but only after I lay out all the conditions I insist you follow upon your release."

"I'll make sure he follows them to the letter doctor. So what time do you think he'll be discharged today? I have a few things of his I need to go by his place for and his son gets out of school between 3 and half 3."

"Well would you have any objection to say 5pm? We need to make sure he can urinate okay and has no other problems in that department before we okay his release and then we have some paperwork we need to attend to. But after that it should all be smooth sailing."

"That's fine thank you doctor. Aaron I'll have J.J take Will back to theirs and we can pick him up on the way home."

"Sure."

After changing the I.V bag and giving him his shots of antibiotics and pain relief through his I.V lines, the nurse then had to attend to the matter of changing the full urine bag and checking the catheter tubing.

"Miss Brooks can you turn around whilst I attend to your brother in law's catheter and bag?"

"Sure."

Jessica turned her back to Aaron and the nurse did what she had to do to check the tube placement and replace the bag for the new one.

Once the gown and sheet were back in place she told Jessica she was done and Jessica turned around as the nurse went into the bathroom to empty and dispose of the used bag.

Once the doctor and nurse had left Jessica asked about the list she'd asked Dave to have Aaron write for her.

Aaron handed her a piece of paper with a list of different types of clothes including underpants, socks, t-shirts, tracksuit trousers, pyjama bottoms, shaving kits, running shorts and t-shirts, etc. She was surprised to see no jeans and no suit trousers on the list

"Why only tracksuit trousers and not jeans?"

"I was thinking that if I had to…er….go…a zip might get stuck or something and I need quick easy access. Tracksuits can be simply be pulled down. Jeans are more fiddly. Do you get where I'm coming from?"

"Yeah, course."

"What about Jack's clothes?"

"He still has a lot of clothes at my place and when I go by your's I know what to get for him anyway."

"I don't know how many of each you will need to pack though."

"If I pack for say 2 weeks that should not only be plenty but I do have a washing machine as well…"

"Can you get double the amount of underpants and socks. Just that when I go running, I get real sweaty and so have to put clean ones on after a shower."

"Sure. Do you want your laptop?"

"No need. It's in my go bag. I got most other clothes in the bag but can you bring a pair of tracksuit trousers here for me to wear to go home in later?"

"Sure. I might go now and get everything packed and then I'll be back in plenty of time before they start discharging you, etc."

"Okay, take one of the guys with you to help you pack what you need to. Got a couple of suitcases in wardrobe in my room and some large luggage bags I've used for go bags in the past are under my bed. Use whatever you want.

"Thanks Aaron. I'll see you later..."

"Hang on a sec Jess….DAVID ROSSI!"

Dave re entered the room to see why Aaron was suddenly shouting.

"Dave Jess is going to my place to pack some clothes for both me and Jack whilst we stay with her. I need one of you guy's to take her in one of the SUV's and help her pack so that it wont take her too long…."

"I'll go, I've been in your apartment before and know where most things are and I'll take say J.J with us to help."

"Thanks Dave."

As Jessica rode down in the elevator with Dave and J.J, Jessica remembered what the doctor had said.

"Aaron's getting released at 5. So I was thinking maybe Will could take Jack back to your's and we'd pick him up on our way home J.J?"

"Sure when we're in the car, I'll call him to sort it out. He can maybe even help Jack with any homework so that the little guy doesn't have to worry about doing the homework once you 3 are back home."

"Thanks J.J."

The 3 climbed into Dave's SUV and as they drove off, J.J called Will on his cellphone.

"Hey Will its me."

"Hey J.J. How's Hotch doing today?"

"He's much better. He's getting released at 5 tonight."

"That's great news. Does Jack know I'm still planning on picking both boys up from school?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling actually. Jessica has asked that you take him back to our house after school and she and Hotch will pick him up on their way home."

"That's fine. He can play with Henry."

"Also could you help him do any homework he's got before Jessica and Hotch come for him? That way when he gets back to Jessica's he can just spend all his time with his dad and not have to worry about stuff like homework."

"Sure. Tell Hotch and Jess It'll be my honour to help Jack with homework."

J.J and Will talked for a little while longer until Rossi pulled up in the parking lot of Aaron's apartment building.

Once J.J finished the phone call she turned to Jessica

"Will said not only will he take Jack bake to their house but he'd be honoured to help Jack out with any homework."

"Thank you J.J. He is such a great guy."


	9. Chapter 9

The three of them went into Aaron's apartment and Jessica led them to Aaron's bedroom to find a couple of bags to put the clothes in.

"Why don't I pack stuff for Jack? I know roughly what he'd need anyway."

"Thanks J.J. It's just mainly stuff like underwear, t-shirts, jumpers and trousers and maybe some jeans for him. I'm packing for 2 weeks so that the boys have got plenty of stuff to wear. Me and Dave will concentrate on Aaron's clothes. J.J took a holdall and went to Jack's room. Meanwhile Jessica pulled the list out from her pocket.

"Aaron wants me to get double the amount of underpants and socks as he might go running and they get so sweaty he has to change after he showers."

"Sure. What else is on the list?"

"T-shirts, tracksuit trousers, pyjama bottoms, shaving kits, running shorts and running t-shirts, shoes and trainers…."

"No jeans then? Thought Aaron wore more jeans than tracksuits?"

"Not this time. He said zips etc might get in the way or stuck if he had to go. He said something along the lines that tracksuits gave easy access and could simply be pulled down…."

"I see his point. For once he's using his brain. Tracksuit trousers it is then."

They gathered all the clothes and stuff on the bed before packing them into a suitcase and a holdall. Soon they

had plenty of clothes packed for both Hotchner boys and, after Jessica reset the alarm and locked up, she, Dave and J.J took the stuff to the SUV. On Dave's advice they stopped by Jessica's house and left Jack's bag on his bed and Aaron's suitcase and bag on the guest room bed, which Jessica had changed that morning before leaving for the hospital. Before leaving she put a pair of tracksuit trousers in a bag and took it with her back to the they drove back to the hospital only a little over an hour since they left.

At around half 10, they were all in the room chatting when a nurse entered.

"Agent Hotchner? I'm here to remove your I.V lines and catheter…"

"Erm…sure…guys could you wait outside again?"

"Sure."

"Want me to go too?"

"Actually can you stay and kinda hold my hand? Just when they put this damn thing in it was real uncomfortable then…."

"Sure…."

She stood with her back to the bottom end of the bed directly facing Aaron as the nurse lowered the head end of the bed. Then Jessica took hold of his left hand and tried talking to him whilst Aaron endured the discomfort of having the nurse first remove his I.V lines and then remove his catheter. Once it was out she lifted the head end of his bed back up to sitting before she spoke to him.

"Agent Hotchner there may be some dribbling of urine for the next few hours but that should clear up on its own. I've put an thick absorbent pad under the end of your penis just in case but I need you to make sure your penis stays in the same place for at least a couple of hours so that the pad can absorb any leakage. Also I need to warn you that the couple of hours after a catheter removal is often uncomfortable for any patient but especially male patients. You may feel the urge to go more but may not make it to the bathroom. I will leave a urinal bedpan by you bed in case you feel the urge but think you may not be able to get out of bed. These problems should resolve themselves by probably mid afternoon and so by the time you are discharged at 5pm, you should be able to hold your urine fine until you reach a toilet. Also the first few urinations you have may hurt as much as your urinary tract infection as the urethra heals back up. Hopefully the pain meds you are on will stop this pain but I do have to warn you. For the next few hours you will need to tell us if you are have any problems urinating, retaining urine, not being able to empty your bladder completely, or anything else at all. This may be awkward for you but we also need to know when you urinate between now and the time you leave so that we can monitor it and so that we can make sure there's been no problems each time. For the problems I have told you about earlier, I probably must insist that for the first time or two, you use the urinal bedpan in case there are any problems. You will need to drink plenty of liquids to make sure your urinary system recovers."

"Erm…thanks."

"Remember that Dr Brooks has insisted you urinate every time you feel the urge and hold on for as little time as possible, as well as making sure you drink plenty of water."

"Remember, even though we will not insist on watching you to monitor you like we have had to do with some male patients, we need to know every time you urinate until you are discharged and you need to tell of of ANY problems you encountered and you need to also make sure you tell us of any problems you face between urinations as well."

"So how many times do you expect me to go between now and 5pm?"

"We need you to drink plenty so from past experience, I'd say every hour to an hour and a half…. From past experience I suggest that, for the first time at least, in about half to 3 quarters of an hour, you position the urinal ready like you were going to use it with your penis inside the opening. That way if you do have problems first time in holding it, you will have the bedpan in place. We'll come and empty and replace any urinal bedpans you use afterwards when you need to inform us of the event and any problems you encountered. If you give us any

problems in helping us keep track then one of us will have to not only stay in this room but may even have to watch you urinate in order to monitor you."

"Don't worry nurse, I'll make sure my brother in law does what he's told!"

"Thank you Miss Brooks. If you have any problems at all with anything or need us, just press the buzzer. Miss Brooks can you make sure he drinks at least one, maybe 2 jugs of water every hour at least until discharge?"

"Sure I can."

"The doctor will be in in a minute to speak with you."

The nurse was just about to leave when Dr Brooks entered. "Ah Tara, could you stay whilst I talk with Agent Hotchner? It would save me having to find another nurse if there were any problems."

"Yes of course Dr Brooks. I have just removed Agent Hotchner's catheter and have been explaining about any problems he may encounter post catherisation and also telling him how we need to know not only every time that he urinates until discharge but also of any problems he may encounter with his urinary system."

"Thank you Tara. Agent Hotchner I hope you have understood everything Tara has said and hope that you will co operate in monitoring urinations until you leave us. Otherwise I'd hate to think a nurse would have to sit in here and watch you every time you had to go.

"Don't worry Dr Brooks. According to my sister in law here I don't have a choice but to co operate."

"Very well. Now I need to talk to you about post discharge conditions. You are staying with your sister in law I understand upon your release?"

"Yeah."

"And who will be there with him Ms Brooks whilst you are at work?"

"I've taken until the end of next week as personal time so I'll be there. His team will surely be visiting so if I'm not there one of them will be with him."

"Very good. I will have to insist that you drink plenty of water throughout the day. We advise at least 2 to 3 litres a day."

"I'll make sure he drinks lots of water, even if I have to pour it down this stubborn guy's throat…." She glared at him in mock mom mode.

"I'll drink lots Dr Brooks."

"When you feel the urge to urinate I expect you to use the toilet as soon as you can and hold on for as little time as possible. Tara can you give Agent Hotchner a disposable urinal bedpan or two before he leaves so he has something to use on his journey home and also when he's back at home?"

"Of course Dr Brooks."

"Not only will I make sure he follows those orders Dr Brooks but I've found a couple of empty washed out gallon milk containers I've recently finished with that he can keep in his room and use if someone is in the bathroom and he needs to go."

"Excellent. I'm glad you've been thinking ahead Ms Brooks and I feel sure Agent Hotchner will be in excellent hands. Now I have written you 3 prescriptions. The first is for a 2 week course of strong antibiotics. I need you to finish the course, even if you feel okay in a week."

"I promise Dr Brooks."

"Good. The second prescription is for strong pain relief. You can take one every 6 hours. The 3rd prescription is for the urinary tract medicines that will help relieve the symptoms of burning when you urinate and needing to go all the time. Both these prescriptions are for 2 weeks just in case and although you won't need to take the urinary tract medicines for the whole length of time, I suggest you take them at least until the end of next week, even if the symptoms clear before then." He handed the 3 prescription sheets to Jessica. "There is a pharmacy on the floor below. I understand you have top notch health coverage Agent?

"Yeah, includes prescriptions."

In that case, if you give them Agent Hotchner's details and patient number the prescription charges to his hospital bill so you won't have to pay them anything Ms Brooks."

"Thank you Dr Brooks."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"I need you to rest as much as you can and will insist you stay off of work until at least after next week in order to get your strength back. Exercise wise you need to take it easy for at least the first week. Stay sitting and lying down as much as possible. You might be best to build up any exercise regime slowly starting at the end of next week."

"What about running? I normally go for a run every day."

"Probably best not to run at least until the end of next week to make sure you feel up to it. Do you have a running partner?"

"No but Derek Morgan runs just as much as I do so I could get him to go with me whilst I was at Jessica's house."

"Okay but don't start running until the end of next week and even then take easy runs and don't over do it. I'll need you to eat plenty of good food to give your body the energy it needs to get better."

"I'll make sure he gets lots of home cooked meals and I'm sure his son will help me in making sure he eats…"

"I know Jack will insist on it…."

"Very well. I think that covers everything. If there are any problems just buzz a nurse and they can call me if you need them to. I'll be back just before you get discharged to sign you off."

"Okay. Thanks Dr Brooks."

"And don't forget to tell us when you urinate and any problems you get Agent Hotchner!"

"I promise I will Nurse Tara."

As soon as the doctor and nurse left, Jessica went towards the door.

"Jess wait will you. I think I might do this before the others come back just in case…."

She turned around, wondering what he meant. He picked up the urinal bedpan from beside his bed.

"Can you…erm….turn around for a sec?"

"Sure."

She turned her back and he threw back his sheet, lifted the gown and positioned the urinal bedpan so that it lay right up between his legs with his penis slid into the tube opening. Once he was confident it would stay in place, he replaced the gown and sheet.

"Okay Jess, I'm ready. I just wanted to put it there just in case I have to go whilst they're in here…"

"No problem and I'm glad YOU'RE thinking ahead too! Now drink some water bro…before I pour it down your throat…." She pointed to the full jug of water by his bed.

"All of it?"

"Figure a cup or two every 10 or 15 minutes should do it."

She went to get the others back into the room.

"So how was it man?" Derek was grinning at him wickedly.

"As bad as having the damn thing put in! And apparently I may still have a few problems for a couple of hours afterwards…."

"I really do feel sorry for you Hotch." Dave had a grimace on his face as he could only imagine the discomfort Aaron had just had to endure.

"That's not my only concerns. Until I leave this damn place I not only have to tell those nurses of any problems I have down there but I also have to let them know every time I go!"

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope. And if I don't co operate they'll assign me a nurse to not only sit in here but who will watch me pee!"

"Oh man. I am sorry Hotch. Really."

"Yeah well you're not the one lying here with a bedpan jammed between the legs in case I can't hold it the first time…"

"At least you can look forward to finally getting out of here though."

"Yeah, though doc says I gotta take it easy. Can't even go for real easy runs til the end of next week and even then he's insistent I have a running partner go with me. Morgan I was thinking that as you go running as much as me maybe when I do finally start going for easy runs you could join me?"

"Sure. Love to boss."

For the next 3 quarters of an hour they all talked and laughed whilst Jessica made sure he drank a cup or two of water every 15 minutes or so.

About an hour after they got back into the room, Aaron felt the strange urge of having to pee. It felt strange only because he'd spent the last 2 days not feeling it due to the catheter. Suddenly to have a full bladder felt a little strange. He clenched his muscles shut.

"Erm guys can you all leave like right now?"

"What's wrong Aaron?"

"Nothing. I just have to go…and Dave can you find me a nurse when you're out there and tell her?"

"Sure. Come on guys we'll wait outside."

Jessica followed them to the door. Aaron was trying to hold on until they'd left but the guys had only just opened the door when he couldn't hold on any longer and gasped as he was forced to let go. He grimaced as it stung but luckily the pain meds were stopping most of the pain. The team froze as they heard Hotch gasp and grimace and heard the sounds of splashing inside a metal container and realised that their boss really was peeing into a bedpan. Dave hurried them all out of the room and then went to the nurses station.

"Excuse me but Agent Hotchner is erm….going in the..erm…bedpan right now…."

"Thank you sir. One of us will go in in a minute. We'll just give him time to finish his business before entering."

Meanwhile, due to the infection still raging inside his bladder walls, even after he had emptied his bladder into the bedpan, he was forced to strain for another half minute, feeling like he still really had to go before the urge subsided. But compared to all the times he had urinated on the day before having a catheter stuck up inside him, to Aaron that pee felt almost normal. A few seconds later a nurse knocked on the door before entering. In her hands was another urinal bedpan and a couple of syringes.

"Agent Hotchner your friend told us your were urinating into your urinal bedpan?"

"Yeah I'm done."

"Any problems?"

"I couldn't hold it for long and started before they left the room. It did sting some but it wasn't too painful. After I'd finished it felt like I still had to go and I was straining for another half minute or so."

"That urge at the end was probably just the infection taking hold. I'll give you some more pain and antibiotic shots and then would you like me to replace the bedpan and leave the new one in the place where you have it now just in case?"

"Please."

Aaron grimaced as the nurse jabbed 2 separate needles into his right arm before the nurse pulled back the sheet and gown and carefully slid the full bedpan down between Aaron's legs, letting his penis slide out before taking it into the bathroom to empty it into the toilet. She then returned carrying the used bedpan. She slid the new bedpan into place, sliding his penis into the tube opening for him before rearranging the gown and sheet

"Thank you for having someone let us know Agent Hotchner. Don't forget to tell us again next time you urinate."

"Sure. Can you tell them lot outside they can come back in?"

"Of course sir."

She left the room telling Dave everyone could go back in and they re entered the room.

"All done Aaron?"

"Yeah sorry bout that and for pushing you guys out so suddenly."

"Hey man when you gotta go you gotta go."

"Yeah exactly. Hopefully in the next couple hours or so I will start to be able to hold it better, at least until I reach the damn toilet."

For the next hour and a half, they all laughed and joked until Aaron only had to look at Dave and he began to usher everyone out of the room quickly, as well as to find a nurse again. This time Aaron managed to hold on until everyone had gone out and let go when he wanted to. This time there was no real stinging, just the urge afterwards where he strained for another half minute after finishing.

When the nurse entered to replace the bedpan she again asked him about problems.

"This time I could hold it okay. There was no stinging. The only problem I had was afterwards when it still felt like I had to go and I had to strain for another half minute."

"Would you like me to replace the bedpan or leave this one beside your bed?"

"You can leave it by the bed. Think I may try to use the toilet next time."

"Sure."

She put the new bedpan on his bedside table and removed and emptied the full one from between his legs, before rearranging his gown and sheet and leaving the room, whereupon everyone re entered. Morgan saw the urinal bedpan sitting on Hotch's bedside table.

"Don't tell me that's the one you were using…."

"Don't worry Morgan, that's a clean one."

"So how come its not….er…where the other one was?"

"Told her that I'd like to try to get to the toilet next time."

"Oh right."

As it was just after 1pm, Aaron decided to send most of them to go get some lunch.

"Hey J.J, why don't you, Spencer, Blake and Garcia go down and get yourselves some lunch? Then when you come back Dave and Morgan can take Jessica for something to eat."

"Sure Hotch."

The 4 left Aaron's room, leaving only Dave, Morgan and Jessica with Aaron.

"Thanks Hotch man."

"For what? You're not eating til they get back…"

"No but this means Rossi's paying again…."

"Huh? I promise I'll pay for the LADY'S lunch. Who said anything about me paying for YOURS?"

"Oh man! Just one more meal Rossi, come on…"

"Fine! But this is the LAST time Morgan!"

"YES!"

Within 3 quarters of an hour the others returned and Dave took Jessica and a happy Morgan down to the cafeteria.

"Guys make sure he drinks at least 1, maybe 2 cups every 15 minutes or so will you?"

"Sure Jessica don't worry."

They hadn't returned when, at just after 2pm, Aaron felt another urge to pee and hurriedly started getting out of bed. He hadn't even got out of bed when the urge got worse and, to his embarrassment, he had to grab his penis through his gown and run into the bathroom in front of everyone, though he made it to the toilet holding his gown right up. This time there was no pain only the urge and straining after he had finished. Deciding to go whilst he was in there, he sat on the toilet and emptied his bowels. After wiping clean, washing his hands and giving his teeth a quick brush, he went out of the room and got back into bed.

"Sorry about that guys."

"No problem Hotchner."

He pressed the nurses buzzer and a nurse entered. He told her in a slightly cryptic message that he knew she'd understand.

"3rd time. Held ok. No pain. Just same at the end."

She seemed to understand as she nodded and left the room.

"Hotch I may be a genius but I have absolutely no idea what you just told her or how she understood you. The only part I get is the 3rd time bit."

"Erm well she understands."

"But same at the end? Surely that can't be that good."

"None of you have ever had a….erm…bladder infection before have you?"

"I've had one once. Nasty thing. Never want it again." Blake raised her hand to admit the truth.

"Well you understand how at the end it feels like you…er…have to…."

"Oh yeah. THAT!"

"What's THAT?"

"When I had an infection it felt like I really had to pee but there was nothing in me and all I did was strain."

"Ah right."

About 15 minutes later the other 3 came back.

"How's he been in our absence? Behaving himself I hope?"

"Yeah, he did have to run for the bathroom though. The poor guy was actually holding himself."

"Hey I'm here you know….and I was desperate!"


	10. Chapter 10

For the next 3 quarters of an hour Aaron lay resting in bed, chatting with everyone whilst they all made sure he drank water every 15 minutes.

About 3pm he suddenly got another urge to pee. He had to clench his muscles shut and get off the bed as fast as he could manage, surprising everyone in the room. He felt like his bladder was about to explode and although he managed to get off the bed and take a step towards the bathroom, again the urge suddenly became worse and, in front of all them, including Dave, Morgan and Jessica, he again had to grab himself through his gown and run in the bathroom. He managed to get to the toilet and, holding up his gown again stood urinating. Again there was no real pain, only the straining and urge afterwards and he stood straining for another half minute before the urge went away. After flushing the toilet and washing his hands, he went out of the bathroom to get back into the bed. Everyone, including Morgan, felt sorry for the poor guy.

Once he was lying back in bed, he indicated to Dave that he wanted to tell him something private and whispered in the guy's ear.

"Dave can you go give the nurse a simple message? Tell her 4th time. Same as 3rd. She'll understand."

"Sure buddy be right back."

"I just gotta go talk to the nurse guys. Back in a second."

Dave left the room and went to the nurses station.

"Hi, nurse I have a message from Agent Hotchner. He said to tell 4th time same as 3rd, whatever that means."

"Thank you Agent Rossi. Tell him I understand."

Dave walked back into Aaron's room still confused about the message he'd had to deliver to the nurse for Aaron.

"Aaron the nurse said she understands the message, although I was the messenger but I don't have clue what the message means…"

"Probably because it was cryptic like his last message to the nurse…." J.J looked towards Hotch in bed.

"What was his last message to the nurse then J.J?"

"Can I tell him Hotch?"

"Sure you might as well, can't hide much from you guys."

"He said 3rd time. Held ok. No pain. Just same at the end."

"Okay I'm still confused….."

"Do I really have to explain it to you Dave?"

"Hotch even I'm confused…" Morgan really did look confused.

"You too Morgan? Basically you get the 3rd and 4th time part don't you?"

"That the number of times you've been boss?"

"Finally Mr tough guy here catches on…yeah Morgan that's the number of times…"

"I get the no pain part. Obviously it isn't hurting when you go…."

"Another point for Mr genius Morgan over there! Yeah that…held ok is simple enough to understand…."

"What about same at end? That IS confusing and cryptic…"

"You want me to explain Hotch?" Blake looked at Hotch, knowing he was already embarrassed.

"Thanks Blake but think I got it. Morgan when you have a bladder infection, after your bladder is empty, it still feels full so I end up straining after thinking I still have to go. Now do you 2 slow to catch on guys understand?"

"Yeah I do Aaron. Morgan do you need any more explanation?"

"No, think I got it…Thanks."

"I was thinking Dave I know they're releasing me at 5 but maybe we can wait either in here or outside a men's room until I've had to go again. Then I should be okay til we get home."

"Sure Aaron. I'll go see if the nurse will let us stay here after you're released until you've used the toilet…"

"Er…thanks."

Dave left the room and went back to the nurses station.

"Agent Rossi? He hasn't gone again already has he? I mean he's only gone…"

"No actually he was wondering about his release. You see he know's he's being discharged officially at 5pm but, even though he really wants to get home, he was wondering if, due to his infection, he could stay maybe in the room until he's needed to…erm…use the bathroom again.?"

"I can understand what he and you mean. Don't see there should be a problem in that. Tell him as far as I can see he can stay until after he's needed to urinate again just before you take him home."

"Thank you. I might be back in about an hour with another cryptic message…"

"No problem Agent Rossi. We understand both his embarrassment and his cryptic messages…."

Dave went back to the room.

"The nurse said there shouldn't be any problem with you staying in here after your official discharge so that you can wait until you've gone again before we all leave for home."

"Thanks Dave. I HATE having to plan everything around a damn toilet!"

"I'm gonna go down to the pharmacy and fill these for you…" Jessica held out the prescriptions.

"If it's okay with you I might come with you…."

"Sure Dave. At least due to his FBI health insurance the cost of these will be added to his bill so I won't have to pay a penny."

Dave and Jess left the room and went downstairs to the hospital pharmacy where there was a female pharmacist serving.

"Hi I'm Jessica Brooks. I'm here to fill these for my brother in law upstairs…."

"What's the patient's name?"

"FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner."

"Okay, let me get up his details…."

She typed his name into her computer and then got Jess to confirm a few of his details.

"I see he's got health coverage that allows me to add the cost of the prescriptions to his hospital bill. Would you like me to do that for him?"

"Yes please. Dr Brooks has written his patient number on each of his prescriptions."

"Thank you. Before I fill them can I see some I.D so that I can confirm you are who you say you are. It's not that I don't trust, its just hospital policy…."

"Of course. Would my photo driving licence be okay?"

"That would be fine."

She handed the woman her photo driving licence. The pharmacist took a look at it before handing it back to her.

"And if you'd like an FBI Agent to back up her ID and confirm she is Agent Hotchner's sister in law I have my credentials in my pocket…."

"That's okay. That won't be necessary Agent….?

"David Rossi."

"Agent Rossi. I trust Ms Brooks here. Okay I've added the costs to his bill so there won't be anything for you guys to pay. I'll just go and fill these for you now. It might take me a minute or two…."

"That's okay we'll wait…"

A couple of minutes later, the pharmacist returned with a small carrier bag.

"All his prescription medicines are in here Ms Brooks, along with the prescriptions themselves which, by law, he needs to keep with the medicines as proof they are prescribed medication."

"I understand. Thank you."

Jessica was about to take the bag from the woman when Dave stepped forwards.

"A gentleman ALWAYS carries bags for the lady…." He took the bag from the pharmacist.

They headed back upstairs to Aaron's room.

"We got the medicines for you Aaron…" Dave held up a bag.

"Thanks. You did get them to add the cost to my hospital bill didn't you? I hope you didn't have to pay anything…"

"Don't Aaron, she added everything to your bill."

"Talking of health insurance, Jessica, as your my family, I'm gonna add you as a beneficiary to my policy when I next get a chance to. Obviously Jack is listed as a dependant but I'm gonna add your name too so that you can benefit if you get sick…Also gonna do the same with all the coverage policies I got with the bureau, which include a very generous life insurance, death benefit, disability benefit, etc. Jack's already listed so he'd benefit if I had to claim on anything but I think you deserve to benefit from them all as much as me and Jack do."

"You don't have to do that Aaron. I do have health insurance…"

"Jessica I WANT to. Dave you going into the office tomorrow by any chance?"

"Yeah probably."

"Could you do me a favour? Go down to personnel and human resources and get them to add Jessica Brooks to all insurance and benefit poliicies in my name? If they need a signature I'll sign them when I go back to work."

"Sure Aaron be happy to."

"Jess maybe you and the guys could start getting everything packed and ready for 5? I might change about half 4 so that, as soon as I've had to pee again we can leave…"

"Good idea Aaron."

At just after 4, Aaron had to again rush to the toilet, but this time he made it more easily.

When he returned to bed he pressed the nurses buzzer and the nurse popped her head around the door.

"Agent Hotcher?"

"5th time. Same as 4th"

"Thank you Agent Hotchner."

At about half 4, he looked at the others.

"Guys, if Dave, Morgan and Jess drive me home, will you guys go ahead to her house now so that I can leave faster and easier?"

"Sure Hotch."

"Could you guys maybe pick up Jack from J.J's house on your way and take him back to Jess's with you?"

"Sure. Love to."

Everyone but Dave, Morgan and Jessica left.

"Is everything except clothes for me to wear packed and ready to go?"

"Yep. The stuffs on the chair there."

"Maybe you two" He indicated to Morgan and Jessica, "could go put the bags in the car whilst I change into these clothes?"

"Sure. We'll be back in a minute."

The two took the bags and went out of the room. The nurse saw them carrying Agent Hotchner's bags.

"Um… guys… Agent Hotchner hasn't officially been dischared yet…."

"Yeah we know. We're just putting his bags in the SUV so that we can leave as soon as the guy has…erm….well…gone…"

"Okay just wanted to make sure the patient wasn't trying to sneak out before his official discharge."

"No but if you could stay out of the room until we return as he's getting dressed…?"

"Of course, unless he presses the nurses buzzer…."

"Sure. We'll be back in a second."

Meanwhile Aaron only had to look at Dave before Dave understood.

"I'll be right outside Aaron. Just shout once you've finished getting dressed."

"Thanks Dave. Won't be long."

As soon as Dave had closed the door behind him Aaron stood beside his bed and pulled off his hospital gown.

He then pulled on the t-shirt, underpants, socks, tracksuit trousers and sweater before pulling on the shoes.

"I'M DONE DAVE!"

Dave re-entered the room to Aaron lying fully dressed on top of his hospital bed.

"Shoes in bed Aaron?"

"Well its not my bed so I don't care…."

"Fair enough. By the way, when we were packing clothes at your place this morning, Jessica told me how you had asked her to pack tracksuit trousers instead of jeans…"

"Yeah figured they'd be easiest if I had to go in a hurry…"

"Yeah said something about easy access, zippers getting stuck and tracksuit trousers being able to be pulled down easy. For once you are actually using your brain Aaron Hotchner."

"I still find jeans more comfortable but tracksuits will make it easier for me until I'm all better…"

"I think that, until you are back to…erm….normal…it's a good idea."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Morgan and Jessica re-entered.

"Good to see you dressed again boss man."

"Feels better too Morgan."

Just after they had gone back in there was a knock on the door and Dr Brooks and Tara the nurse entered. Tara was carrying 2 disposable urinal bedpans.

"Guys will you wait outside a minute? Jessica you might as well stay just in case Dr Brooks tells me anything I don't already know."

"See you in a minute Hotch."

"Thanks guys."

The doctor and nurse waited until the 2 men had left the room.

"I see your already ready to leave us Agent Hotchner…"

"Agent Hotchner wanted to be ready to go as soon as he's next urinated so that he hopefully wont have problems until he can get back home."

"Ah, good plan. Tara let him stay in this room until he's ready to leave here himself."

"We already okayed that doctor."

"So have you got any questions for me Agent Hotchner before I sign your discharge papers?"

"Yeah, how long will I have these symptoms for?"

"Depends on the infection. Hopefully the urinary tract infection medicine will kick in within a few days which will take away the urge and feeling your bladder is still full after you've urinated. Even if the symptoms still persist, once the infection has cleared you shouldn't have any symptoms."

"What about after the infection has gone and I'm better? Will this affect me in terms of what I've normally done, bathroom routine wise? Will it make me have to go more often, that kind of thing?"

"It shouldn't do but there is a chance you might need to urinate more than you used to, especially for a while after the infection clears up. But I need you from now to use the toilet as soon as you need to go or as soon as you can get access to one. No more holding for hours putting it off or anything if that's what you might of done in the past. Holding on just increases the risk of an infection recurring."

"So it might affect the amount of times I've normally used a bathroom in the past?"

"Yeah. It might be only temporary but it could be more permanent. Every person is different so I can't give you a definite answer. You'll just have to wait and see. Just do everything you can to use a toilet as soon as either you feel the need to go or you next get access to one. I have to ask, when you're working on a case and either at a stakeout, on the road, or at a scene, how long have you gone without being able to use a bathroom?"

"Depends. Sometimes on stakeouts we might be near a coffee shop or something or us guys sometimes can sneak away and use a tree or bush if we really have to go. If we are stuck in a car or van, and there's only men with us, if we get desperate to pee then we may relieve ourselves into an empty cup or bottle as a last resort. On the road there are gas stations we can stop off at so the team can answer calls of nature. Either that or we can pull over somewhere deserted if someone really has to go. Crimes scenes are more difficult. If it's a house with other's living nearby sometimes they'll allow us to use their bathroom. Other times we either have to hold it, drive somewhere, walk off and find somewhere away from the cordoned off area, go in an empty container, or, as a last resort, which I've never had to resort to but other officers have, which is to pee in their pants. But most times we are somewhere where there is reasonable access to a toilet, especially if we spend our entire time at the police stations."

"Oh right. Do you drink a lot of coffee?"

"Sometimes it what we live off so yeah we all drink a lot. We also eat a lot of take out and fast food so we have sodas a lot as well."

"I only ask as too much coffee can increase the risk of an infection recurring and can also make someone just recovering from getting over an infection need to urinate a lot more. So I'd suggest you cut back as much as you can on the coffee and soda, at least for the next few months and drink more water than coffee or soda."

"Okay, I'll try doctor."

"Good. Now I've already gone over all my discharge orders I need you to comply with. Here's a written list of everything I've told you this morning in terms of discharge orders. I've written my numbers on top if you need to contact me. But you can always contact your primary care physician." He handed Aaron a piece of paper.

"Now do you have any other questions for me before I sign you off?" Yeah, erm Jess can you leave the room a second? You too nurse Tara? This is only for men's ears…."

The doctor nodded okay and the nurse and Jessica left the room. Dave and Morgan were surprised to see the nurse and Jessica step out of the room together without the doctor.

"Jessica is Hotch okay?"

"Yeah apparently he wanted to ask the doctor something that was only for men's ears…" Jessica smiled, knowingly. Dave, and especially Morgan, couldn't believe Hotch had stuff he couldn't say in front of his own sister in law!

"So what is so embarrassing that you needed the women to leave before you could ask me?"

"I know you said no sex for at least 2 weeks and that won't be an issue as there's no one in my life but what about…er….self….er….release?"

"You mean masturbation?"

"Yeah, that."

"What about it?"

"Well I haven't tried it since before this infection hit. I just got a couple questions. First if I do do it before this infection clears will it hurt when I er..come…or will I do damage if I…er….masturbate?"

"I might refrain from masturbation until the infections clears but if you do masturbate before then it probably wont do any harm to your recovery but, as the infection also often affects the urethra, ejaculation might sting if you try it before the symptoms clear up or the infection has gone. So although it may cause stinging during ejaculation it probably wont do any harm to your recovery. But I would still refrain from both sex and masturbation for a couple of weeks until the infection has cleared up completely. And then I wouldn't over do it."

"Thank you doctor. I don't over do it as far as I know."

"How many times do you?"

"Depends where I am. If I'm at home I may do it a few times a week at most or if I need to up to twice a day. If I'm away on a case and if we get single hotels I may do it once or twice a day."

"That's not overdoing so don't worry. Are there any other questions you want to ask before I let the women back in?"

"No, that's all."

He went and called the nurse and Jessica back in.

"I'm sorry about that ladies, even men can't ask certain questions in the presence of a female." Dr Brooks smiled and winked at the nurse, who guessed what they had been talking about.

"So Agent any other questions you need to ask me?"

"Nope that's it. Thank for erm…"

"No problem Agent. Even I couldn't that in front of a woman…so it there's nothing further I'll sign your discharge papers. Tara, while I'm signing the papers can you give Agent Hotchner the 2 disposable urinals in your hands?"

"Yes doctor. Agent if you really want to you can wash these out well and reuse them until your infection clears up before you dispose of them. You do know how to use them don't you?"

"Er…yeah…thanks." Aaron took the bedpans and held them out to Jess.

"Hey Jess can you hold on to these for me just for now?"

"Er…sure Aaron…" Jessica took both of them.

"I just need your signature on the 2 lines I've put marks by to say that you've had all questions answered, you understand everything to do with your discharge and you're happy to leave our care, etc."

He handed Aaron the clipboard and pen and Aaron signed the 2 signature lines before handing the pen and clipboard back to the doctor. He handed Aaron his discharge papers.

"That's it then. Feel free to stay in here until you feel ready to leave. It may sound nasty but I hope I never see you again. Please call the numbers I wrote down should you have any further problems or questions or need refills of your prescriptions. If I'm not around I can still be paged and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you doctor. And I hope I never see you again."

"Goodbye Agent Hotchner. We wish you a speedy recovery. Goodbye Miss Brooks. Please take very good care of Agent Hotchner."

"Don't worry I will. Bye doctor. Bye Tara."

The doctor and nurse left the room and Dave and Morgan re-entered the room.

"So what was that with the nurse and Jessica Hotch?"

"I just wanted to ask the doctor something I couldn't ask in front of a woman. That's all."

"But I thought you and Jessica didn't have any secrets and could talk to each other about almost anything dude?"

"Well not quite everything…"

Morgan and Dave quickly caught on, knowing Hotch hadn't been with anyone since Haley and so….

"Hotch dude, you DIRTY boy!"

"I just needed to ask…."

"Unlike Morgan here who gets regular sex, I understand Aaron." Dave winked at him.

"Thanks Dave. Oh and Morgan tell ANYONE ANYTHING about me talking with the doctor alone and you'll be buried in paperwork til next century, maybe even further…."

"What about these 2, why aren't you threatening or warning them to also keep quiet dude?"

"Because Jessica is my sister in law and Dave is my oldest and closest friend. I trust them both to keep any of my secrets. But I don't trust you unless you know there's gonna be payback!"

"Erm, what the hell are you holding Jessica?"

"These are for Aaron. They are disposable urinal bedpans he can use. Especially if he needs to go on the way home…."

"Dude, that's MY SUV. You are NOT using one of them in MY SUV!"

"I shouldn't Morgan. Not if I go just before we leave, which is why we are hanging here until I need to go again…"

"So we cant go home just yet? We all gotta wait until you have a piss before we can leave this godforsaken place?"

"Yep."

Just then there was a knock at the door and an orderly entered pushing a wheelchair in.

"The nurse said you can use this when you leave. Save you walking down to the car…"

"Tell her thank you. Morgan here can push me…"

"What?"

"You heard the guy Morgan."

"Hotch, whilst you don't need to go, I'll just go take a very quick piss."

"Sure Dave."

"Morgan, there's a bathroom I think down the hall. Why don't you and Jess go use that now whilst you're waiting for me. I can't have a queue for my bathroom in case I need to…"

"Sure Aaron, come on Morgan, I need a tough guy to keep me safe outside this room…" Morgan and Jessica left the room and Dave came out of Aaron's adjoining bathroom within a couple of minutes.

"Where the other's? You scared them both off or something?"

"Nah, sent them to the bathroom down the hall rather than have a queue for this one…."

"Good idea."

Just as Morgan and Jessica re-entered, Aaron felt the urge return and jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He managed to pull his tracksuit trousers and underpants down to around his knees and use the toilet, although he still stood straining for a good half minute after he'd finished. He really did HATE this damn infection. Once the urge had gone, he quickly pulled up his underwear and tracksuits , quickly washed his hands and flushed the toilet before heading out of the bathroom.

"Okay lets go, whilst we have enough time, or should have enough time…"

He sat in the wheelchair, knowing he didn't have the strength or energy to walk all the way to the car. Morgan reluctantly pushed the wheelchair and Dave and Jessica, having picked up the 2 urinal bedpans from the room walked beside it. They made it to Morgan's SUV and Morgan and Dave helped Aaron into the backseat. Jessica climbed in beside him. Whilst Dave left the wheelchair somewhere, Morgan started the SUV and, after letting Dave into the passenger he drove pretty fast towards Jessica's house.

They reached Jessica's house within about 20 minutes of leaving Aaron's hospital room. Finally Aaron was somewhere other than a hospital bed….


	11. Chapter 11

Morgan and Dave helped Hotch get out of the SUV and supported the still weak Hotch as he slowly walked towards Jessica's front door.

"Me and Morgan will back for the bags in a minute Jessica." Dave looked at Jessica as she led the way to her door, knowing that on the other side was an excited and happy 7 year boy who just wanted to see his dad again.

She opened the door to see Jack standing there looking so happy and with the biggest grin on his face.

"At least let your dad come in the door first okay buddy before you knock him over with love…."

"Okay Aunt Jess."

Before they stepped through the front door, Aaron stopped walking.

"You need to go again Aaron?"

"No, was thinking maybe just take me straight up the stairs as I just feel like I need another lie down. Plus its closer to the bathroom than the couch…."

"Sure, Morgan let's help get him upstairs…"

"Sure man."

Aaron began walking slowly again and they helped Hotch walk through Jessica's front door, where they were immediately greeted by the happiest 7 year old boy they had ever seen.

"Welcome home daddy!"

"Thanks buddy. I'm glad to finally be out of that hospital."

"Jess, Aaron says he wants to go straight upstairs…"

"Sure, I'll go pull the covers back for Aaron…Jack come up with me in front of your dad and you can then lie in bed with him if you'd like."

"Can I dad?"

"I'd like nothing better buddy. Now how about you and Jess lead the way?"

Jessica and Jack went up the stairs first and Dave and Morgan slowly helped Hotch up the stairs. By the time they'd reached the bed, the journey from the car to the bed in, what normally would take only a couple of minutes, had taken 10 minutes. The 2 men helped a weak Hotch take off his shoes. Jessica had taken the bag off the bed and had pulled back the cover. Aaron simply lay down in the bed, exhausted from the day and the journey home. Dave and Morgan went to get Hotch's bags and things from the SUV and Jess went to get him a glass of water, after having pulled the cover over him.

Jack climbed onto the bed and snuggled close to his dad.

"Hey buddy I need to explain something to you. You know how I have a bladder infection?"

"Yeah, I remember you explained it real good."

"Well the thing is it makes me have to go pee a lot and suddenly so don't get alarmed if I have to suddenly jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. Okay buddy?"

"Okay dad. I know you just really have to get to the potty…"

"Yeah buddy. I'm only telling so that you don't get worried or I don't frighten you by having to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom."

"What if either me or Aunt Jess are using the bathroom?"

"Aunt Jess is so good that she found me something I can pee in if the bathroom's busy as this infection means I can't hold on and wait."

"Okay dad."

"And if your in here with me and Aunt Jess is in the bathroom I might have to ask you to run out of the room so that I can use the container she gave me to pee into. So it wouldn't be that I didn't want you in here to stay with me but I don't think you'd want to be in here when I have to go pee in a container…."

"No way. If that happens just tell me you have to and I'll go run to my room and wait. When you've done will you give me a shout so that I know I can come back in?"

"Sure buddy. I definitely will. I promise. So you'd be okay if Aunt Jess was in the bathroom and I suddenly told you I needed to go but needed you out of here quickly?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. I know you still love me. Anyway, that's just too gross to have to watch dad…."

"I know and I hate that I'd have to do that…."

"Will you have this bladder infection for ever?"

"No buddy, the doctor has put me on strong antibiotics that should clear it up within the next couple of weeks."

"That's good cos I need my superhero daddy back."

"And I want to be your superhero dad again buddy. I just have to get better and have to fight off this infection first."

Just then Morgan and Dave came back upstairs with the bags, Jessica following the with a large glass of water.

"Just put them over there on the far side of the room guys. They'll be out of Aaron's path to door that way…"

"Sure. How about you let us cook you guys dinner tonight?" Dave looked at Jessica.

"Thank you. That would be nice…"

"Sure. Me and Morgan will be downstairs if you guys want us. Come on Morgan, its time you cooked instead of ate for a change…"

As the 2 men went downstairs, Jessica, Aaron and Jack all laughed as they heard Morgan complain to Dave.

"Rossi man who said anything about ME cooking? You're the chef dude! I just EAT the food!"

Meanwhile upstairs Jack turned to his Aunt.

"Aunt Jess, dad was just telling how he will be jumping out of bed and running to the potty without warning so's not to scare me. He also told me how, if you were in the bathroom and I was in here with dad, he'd have to ask me to leave quickly and suddenly so that he could go pee in a container you'd found for him. He wanted to make sure I'd be okay with both of them, which I am."

"Good boy buddy. I appreciate you being so understanding about my infection."

"That's cos I love you so much dad!"

"And I love you too buddy."

"I put the container beside your bed there…."

Jess pointed to the wall nearest his side of the bed and he saw the empty gallon milk container.

"Thanks Jess for thinking ahead…."

"Sure Aaron. No problem. Seeing as you haven't had a drink since before we left the hospital, you'd better get that down you…"

Jessica pointed to the large glass of water she fetched for Aaron.

"Yes mother dear…"

Meanwhile downstairs the others were chatting in Jessica's living room when they saw, and heard, Dave and Morgan come down the stairs.

"How's the boss man?" Spencer looked at the 2 guys.

"He's okay. Just a little tired. He's lying upstairs in bed at the moment. Me and Morgan here are gonna cook the 3 of them some dinner. Come on big guy lets get cooking."

"Hey Rossi, why don't you phone the section chief and tell him none of us will be in this week or next week….?"

"Good idea. Maybe if we get the 2 weeks off, we can all plan on some of us being here to help not only Hotch but Jessica and Jack as well."

"Great idea Rossi man."

Meanwhile upstairs the 3 were chatting away. It certaintly didn't feel like it had only been 45 minutes since they'd left Aaron's hospital room.

"Hey buddy you got any homework?"

"Got science and math. Both of which I hate!"

"You know your Uncle Spencer is brilliant with those 2 subjects. Why don't you go see if he'll help you get it done quickly? Then you got the rest of your evening to spend cuddling your old dad."

"Will he really help me dad?"

"I bet he would if you asked him."

"I'll be back as soon as I can dad!"

"Okay buddy."

Jack grabbed his back and ran down the stairs to where the others were standing talking in the living room. They were surprised to see Jack standing there holding his school backpack.

"Uncle Spencer?"

"Yes Jack?

"I got Science AND Math homework. They are both my worst subjects though. Dad said you might be able to help me get my homework done before you guys went home. So please will you?"

"Sure Jack, I'd love to help you with your homework. Go set up on the big table in the dining room and I'll be right there. Promise."

"Okay. Thanks Uncle Spencer."

"No problem Jack."

Jack ran into his aunt's dining room and got his school clip folder out along with his pen. and opened up to where his 2 pages of Science and Math homework were.

Meanwhile upstairs about 20 minutes after Jack had gone downstairs, Jessica was chatting to Aaron lying his bed when he suddenly felt urge again and jumped up out of bed mid conversation and ran past Jess to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him, he managed to reach and use the toilet in time, with his tracksuit trousers and underwear pulled down to around his ankles, though he still had to stand straining for another half a minute after finishing. Once the urge had passed, he pulled back up his clothing before flushing the toilet, washing his hands and went back to his bed.

"Er…sorry Jess, had to go again…."

"Least the toilet's better than the bottle you were using before the hospital….." She smiled at him wickedly.

"Er…yeah…suppose."


	12. Chapter 12

"So when did the doctor say you start your medicines?"

"He said I could take the pain one and the UTI one from tonight and the antibiotic one from the morning as the antibiotics they had me will cover me til morning. Where are they anyway?"

"In your go bag down there. I'll take them out in a minute and leave them by your bed. I trust you to only take the recommended doses…."

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, Dave called their section chief Matt Cruz.

"Matt Cruz!"

"Hey Matt its Dave Rossi here."

"Hey Dave. How's Hotch doing?"

"Better. He's actually just come out hospital and we're all at his sister in law Jessica's house. She insisted he stay here with her and Jack til he's better."

"That's good. Sounded nasty what he had…."

"It was only a bladder infection but he made it worse for himself. Anyway I was wondering if, so we could all be here on a sort of rota system to help Hotch, Jack and Jessica, if the team could get the this week and next week off as stand down time?"

"Sure, I'll have the back up team cover you. You guys want any help with helping Hotch and co?"

"Why, you offering?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't mind doing my share."

"We don't mind. But we were gonna sort a rota out after I cook the 3 of them dinner. We were gonna order a pizza for us whilst we sorted a rota system out."

"You gonna be doing it at Jessica's house?"

"Yeah, probably best so she can have her input…."

"What time?"

"Bout an hour? You know where the house is?"

"No but I can get the address and use my sat nav. But you guys and me have got the 2 weeks off."

"Thanks Matt. You are too good to us to be our section chief."

"You are too good a team not to do everything I can to help you guys out. So see you in about an hour or so?"

"Sure Matt see you then."

"Matt Cruz is coming here?"

"Yeah Morgan. He wants to help out too. He and Hotch are pretty good friends anyway. But don't worry Morgan, he's cool. I'm just gonna go tell the others….."

Dave walked in the living room area.

"Hey guys not only has Matt Cruz granted us the next 2 weeks off but he's taking it off as well and really wants to help out here. So he'll be coming round so he can be part of the rota system."

"I'll go tell Spence, see what he says…." J.J went to find Spencer who was helping Jack with his homework.

"So if you divide that by that you get…."

"The answer! Thanks Uncle Spencer!"

"Hey J.J. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Except we got the next 2 weeks off to help out here on a rota basis and we're having someone come join us to help out here as well…"

"Who, can't be Garcia…."

"No she's here already. It's our section chief Matt Cruz."

"Matt Cruz wants to come and help out here?"

"Yeah, think he and Hotch are pretty good friends and everything…"

"Oh this is gonna be fun then…."

"Uncle Spencer, how do you work out this problem?"

"Sorry J.J homework calls….now let's see Jack….." Spencer went back to helping Jack with the homework whilst J.J returned to the group.

About 45 minutes later Dave, with Morgan's help, had cooked Hotch, Jack and Jessica a delicious dinner of lasagne.

"Morgan can you go tell Jack to go wash his hands and that his dinner's ready? I'm gonna take this up to Aaron. Oh and can you serve both of them. I'm gonna Aaron company but I promise I'll be back down to help with dishes. And I'll pay for our pizza."

He served some on a plate with some veg and, along with a large glass of water, cutlery and a couple of napkins, he took it upstairs to Aaron, who was still chatting to Jessica. They were surprised to see Dave carrying a tray of food.

"Dinner is served Aaron…"

"Looks and smells delicious Dave." Aaron looked at the plate of food.

"Jessica if you come downstairs, Morgan will serve you your dinner and I'll stay up here and keep Aaron company…"

"Thank you Dave. You are too kind."

"No Jess, YOU are TOO kind to Aaron for me not to be too kind to you! Now go, your dinner awaits."

Jessica went downstairs to eat and, whilst she and Jack were eating Morgan told them of the team's 2 week stand down to help them and Hotch out and also how their section chief Matt Cruz would be not only coming round to help sort out the rota but would be a part of the rota and one of the helpers. Jessica was amazed and stunned.

Meanwhile upstairs Dave and Aaron were talking whilst he was eating.

"I spoke to Matt earlier by the way…"

"Oh yeah, what'd he want? You guys have another case you gotta go on?"

"No actually I called him. I already told him about you when you were admitted to the hospital so he knows about your bladder infection and everything. I called just now to not only let him know you were out of hospital and here but to ask for team to stand down for this week and next week, which he was happy to do."

"That's good of him. But THIS is really good Dave."

"Glad you're enjoying it Aaron. But that's not the end of his generosity. Not only have we got the next 2 weeks stand down but when I told him how the team is planning on doing a rota system so we can help you, Jess and Jack here, he insisted on wanting to be part of the team help. So he's coming over soon so that we can all do the rota together."

"Matt wants to help out here?"

"Yeah, along with the rest of us guys…"

"You know Dave you guys really don't have to be around here all day. Jess has taken the 2 weeks off work."

"We still want to help out here as much as we can, including taking Jack to and from school, etc. So you don't have any say in us helping out here. Jess only has say because its her house and she'll be here too."

"Does Matt even know where this place is? Don't think he's ever been here before."

"No but he says he can get the address and use his sat nav. I just realised has he ever met Jess and Jack?"

"No don't think so, I've only really seen him without them around. When he comes send them and Matt upstairs first will you so I can introduce them?"

"Sure thing Aaron."

"Oh and when we do the rota I promised the guys pizza on me…."

"You know Jack will be hanging around you for the whole time, even its just staring at the pizza….."

"Yeah, figured we'd let the guy have a slice, even if he is stuffed full of lasagne….."

"Somehow that boy can always find room for pizza, ice cream or mac n cheese….think it's just as well he's so active and growing so fast…."

Aaron had just finished eating when he was hit again. Half throwing the tray onto the other side of the bed, he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom where, again he was forced to stand straining for another half minute after his bladder was empty. He returned to the bedroom to find Dave waiting for him.

"Sorry Dave. Urge hit again."

"Still as bad I take it?"

"Yeah but at least the painkillers stop almost all the pain."

"When Jess comes up can you get her to bring me another glass of water?"

"Sure Aaron."

Aaron got back into bed and lay down whilst Dave took the empty tray downstairs. Just then there was a knock on the front door. Jack and Jessica had only just finished eating their dinner. Being closest to the door as he'd just come the stairs, Dave opened the door to find Matt standing there. Jack ran back upstairs to see his dad, ignoring the door, like most kids his age tended to do.

"Made it I see Matt?"

"Yeah, sat nav found it easy enough. You eaten or something?"

"Nah, Aaron has. Come in. Aaron actually asks that you straight upstairs first as you haven't been introduced to Jack or Jessica."

"Sure."

"I'll take you up I just gotta go put this tray in the kitchen and get Aaron another glass of water."

"Hey Matt, you doing alright?" J.J came up to the door.

"Yeah, I'm okay. So you guys don't mind me helping out here?"

"No, its fine with us."

"Come on Matt, Jess will be upstairs in a sec."

"Excuse me J.J. Time to meet the in laws and the boy who everyone talks about…."

"You mean the boy who ran up the stairs just after you came?"

"Yeah, guess he just really wanted to get back to his dad…."

With Dave carrying a large glass of water, he led Matt upstairs to Aaron's room, where the guy was lying in bed cuddling his son.

"Aaron, Matt's here."

"Hey Matt!" Dave went back downstairs to start the dishes and order the pizza.

"Hey Hotch. So you out of the hospital now?"

"Yeah was only in there a couple days to get fluids and rest."

"How's the er…infection?"

"Still going strong. Docs gave me strong antibiotics and other medicine to help though. Oh sorry I haven't introduced you…Jack this is my section chief and friend Matt Cruz. Matt this is my 7 year old best buddy Jack."

"Hey Jack great to finally meet you. Everyone at work always talks about you…"

"So do you work for my dad too?"

"He's my boss Jack, or my immediate boss."

"Your in charge of my dad?"

"Yeah, he has to report to me. But we're good friends outside the office as well."

"But are you part of the BAU family?"

"I am Jack. I'm the BAU section chief."

"Dad you know how I call the others Aunts and Uncles….?"

"Matt from now on Jack is calling you Uncle Matt. Isn't that right buddy?"

"Yeah, can I Uncle Matt?"

"Sure, why not? Henry does."

"You know my friend Henry?"

"Yeah, I know his mom, dad and him."

"Cool. Dad he's know's Henry!"

"Yeah I know Jack."

Just then Jessica entered, not realising Matt was there.

"You okay Aaron….oh sorry didn't realise you had company."

"Jess, this here is my section chief, friend and now Jack's uncle, Matt Cruz. Matt this here is my sister in law, late wife's sister, Jack's real aunt, the lovely caring Jessica Brooks. She helps take care of Jack here when I go away on cases with the team."

"Hi Jessica, nice to finally meet you."

"You too Matt. I hear you're gonna be helping out here…"

"Yeah I hope that's okay…."

"Sure is. The pizza will probably be here soon for you guys."

"PIZZA?" Jack's eyes lit up. "Dad they're having pizza without me…."

"Even though he knows you ate dinner, Uncle Dave did promise you a bit….."

"That's good. They can't the pizza without me!"

"Actually Jack they wouldn't be anyway. They are planning on crowding in here to include both you and your dad's input."

"You sure they can all fit in here Jess? I mean I still might have jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. I can't do that if they are all in the way…."

"They can stand around the other side Aaron. I'll make sure they a path clear for you…."

"Thanks. I might be okay as I had to go just before Dave went downstairs."

"Matt would like a drink at all?"

"Can I have a coffee Jessica? I can call you Jessica can't I ?"

"Sure you can Matt. You guys stay up here and talk. I'll go get you a coffee Matt…"

Jessica went downstairs and Dave popped back upstairs.

"Aaron I need to ask you a favour…"

"Sure Dave."

"I know both us can pull strings but you know Jessica's work boss don't you?"

"Put it this she knows me well I suppose. I've never actually met her….Why?"

"You need to convince her boss to have her back at work the next week or so. With us here in the day, she doesn't need to worry about being here and doesn't need to take time off work just cos you're sick."

"I don't think Jess would be happy though."

Just then Jessica re-entered the room

"Here you go Matt…."

"Thanks Jessica. These 2 were just talking about you…." He smiled.

"Aaron, Dave?"

"Seeing as its all your idea Dave, YOU tell her…."

"Thanks Aaron. Jess we know you took time off work to be here for Aaron but we'd like you to go back to work and let us be here for him in the day."

"Are you sure Dave? I mean I don't mind being here for Aaron."

"Jess, we're gonna work out a rota so that there's 2 guys and one of the women here every day. Nothing can happen to Aaron with 2 guys around to help him if he needs it. Someone will do housework, someone will keep Aaron company and someone will do all the cooking. Oh and one us, most likely J.J as she takes Henry to the same school, will do Jack's school runs and make sure the little gets to and from school okay."

"Dave here even wanted me to call your boss behind your back and convince her to make you go back to work…."

"Jess its only cos we are sure Aaron will be well looked after when you're at work. Plus you are here 24 7 anyway. Please?"

Aaron whispered something in Jack's ear.

"Yeah Aunt Jess go back to work. Dad promised me 10 bucks if you will…."

"Bribing your own son Aaron?"

"Buddy you were meant to keep that money part quiet….."

"Sorry dad. So Aunt Jess, will you please go back to work so I can get the 10 dollars?"

Aaron whispered something extra in his ear.

"Aunt Jess will you go back to work so I can get the 10 dollars and a new action figure?"

"Okay, okay, I guess I'm outnumbered. I'll go call my boss at home now…."

She left the room and Aaron turned to Dave.

"Hey Dave, where's my wallet?"

"I'll get it, its in your go bag."

Dave handed the man his wallet and Aaron pulled $10 out and handed it to Jack.

"A promise is a promise isn't it buddy?"

"Yeah thanks dad."

"I promise I'll buy that new action figure when I'm better okay?"

"Sure."

Over the next hour they all crowded in Aaron's room with the pizza lying on his bed working out a rota. Before coming upstairs, J.J had had a call from Will to say that he too wanted to help out and be a part of the rota. He'd taken the 2 weeks off anyway.

They had almost finished when Aaron had to embarrassingly run to the bathroom in front of everyone returning a couple of minutes later, tired again from straining. He'd climbed back in bed and they'd resumed the rota which went something like this

**Fri – Rossi, Morgan, Garcia**

**Sat – Rossi, Cruz, J.J**

**Sun – Morgan, Will, Blake**

**Mon – Rossi, Spencer, Garcia,**

**Tues- Morgan, Cruz, Blake**

**Wed- Rossi, Spencer, Garcia**

**Thur- Cruz, Morgan, J.J**

**Fri - Will, Spencer, Blake**

**Sat- Morgan, Cruz, Garcia**

**Sun- Rossi, Morgan, J.J**

**Mon- Will, Cruz, Blake**

**Tues - Morgan, Rossi, Garcia**

**Wed - Rossi, Cruz, Blake **

**Thur - Morgan, Will, Garcia**

**Fri - Rossi, Cruz, J.J**

**Sat – Cruz, Spencer, Blake **

**Sun - Rossi, Morgan, Garcia **

**On the weekdays J.J and Will would share the duty of Jack's school run.**

"And what if I'm all better before the 2 weeks is up and don't you guys to help me?"

"Then we'll stop. We only planned 2 weeks to cover every eventuality Aaron."

"Oh, okay. Just checking Dave. So if your cooking tomorrow, whose doing Jess's housework, not that she needs much doing…."

"I will sir!" Garcia raised her hand to Hotch.

"So does that mean your keeping me company Morgan?"

"I guess so boss man."

"And whoever keeps you company Hotch is also responsible for fetching you glasses of water, serving you food and basically waiting on you hand and foot!"

"What? I thought I was gonna be sitting here all day talking to Hotch? You mean I gotta do stuff as well?"

"Yeah tough guy. It's either that or cooking or doing housework…."

"Fine Rossi man. You're the cook and I don't do housework…"

"So Jess, what time do you us to come in the morning? I mean J.J or Will will be coming at about 8.15 to take Jack to school in the week but its up to you what time you want us in the week and what time you want us at weekends, when you will do nothing but relax and let us take care of you…."

"Maybe 7 on a weekday? I get up for work at 6, and Jack gets up for school at 6.45. And say 8am on weekends?"

"Sure and just so you know I'm doing Jack's lunch tomorrow, and after tomorrow on school nights someone will make his sandwich before they leave for the night. And then the chef will pack his lunch in the morning."

"Thank you Dave."

"Uncle Dave? You do remember I only eat PB and J sandwiches don't you?"

"Yeah Jack I remember buddy. I won't forget."

"Thanks Uncle Dave."

"And in the evenings as soon as you want to, feel free to kick us out…."

"Don't worry Dave, if she doesn't, I will….."

Eventually the team and Matt left Jessica's house, with Dave, Morgan and Garcia promising to return at 7 the next morning.

That evening Aaron still found tough. He'd been lying on the bed with Jack reading when he was hit by another urge, just as he heard Jessica go into the bathroom.

"Jack can you leave me for a minute buddy?"

"Sure dad" Jack got the message and ran out of the room. Aaron had then been forced to pee into the empty container, still straining for a half minute after his bladder was empty. Once the urge had passed, he screwed the bottle top back on and put it back on the floor before pulling up his clothes and climbing back into bed, hating the fact that he'd had to kick his son out of the room all because of his damn bladder.

"JACK! BUDDY!" Aaron shouted "YOU CAN COME BACK IN NOW!"

Jack re-entered the room cautiously.

"You finished peeing dad?"

"Yeah buddy. I'm sorry I had to kick you out."

"Doesn't matter dad. You told me before you would have to sometimes. And plus that's gross!"

"Yeah buddy I know and I hate that I have to do it. But its either that or I pee my pants. Think the bottle is a better idea…."

Just then Jessica entered the room.

"Everything okay guys?"

"Yeah Aunt Jess. You were in the bathroom and dad had to go again so he kicked me out of the room so he could go pee in that bottle, which is gross!"

"Oh right. Sorry Aaron I didn't know."

"That's okay Jess. Could you erm…empty the thing in case I have to…er…use it again…"

"Sure Aaron…. Jack I'll run you a bath but you can stay in here with your dad until your bedtime."

"Can I sleep in here with dad tonight Aunt Jess?"

"Although I'd love nothing better buddy. It's probably a better idea if you sleep in your own bed. I might disturb you too much by having to go pee quite a few times in the night and it wouldn't be fair to you. Plus if I woke up and had to go but someone was in the bathroom I couldn't use the bottle with you in here buddy. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah dad, I get it. I didn't think of that."

"That's okay buddy. So you don't mind sleeping in your own bed whilst I'm getting better?"

"I don't mind dad. But I can still spend all my free time outside school up here with you during the day can't I dad?"

"Of course you can buddy. It's only at night that I'd rather you slept in your own bed."

"Okay dad. As long as I can spend my free time at home in the day with you I don't mind. Plus you're only thinking of me…."

"Thanks buddy. I'm glad you understand and everything. And I promise that as soon as I'm all better and don't have to worry about needing the toilet all the time, you can sleep with me for however long you want to, whether its here in Aunt Jess's house or back at our apartment."

"Okay dad. Aunt Jess, can you please go empty dad's pee bottle? It's gross!"

"Sure buddy. Sorry."

Jessica took the bottle to the bathroom, emptied the urine into the toilet and washed it out before washing her own hands, starting to run Jack's bath and finally taking the empty bottle back to Aaron.

"I wonder if Morgan or whoever keeps me company realises they'll have clean that bottle out if I have to use it…."

"Oh yeah, forget about that. But it does hold quite a bit…."

"I know that but I don't want to have to lie in this room with a bottle of my own pee next to me…"

"Don't worry Aaron, we'll make sure we tell all 3 of them tomorrow and we'll get Dave to tell the others too about the bottle."

"Thanks Jess. I just hate that at the moment my life is revolving around my damn bladder."

"At least you can….er….stand up when you…."

"True but every pee is still tiring as I'm still having to strain…"

"It'll get better Aaron, you'll see."

"I hope it gets better soon. I'm definitely not looking forward to tonight!"

"Didn't you say the doctor said you could start the pain and UTI meds tonight?"

"Yeah, and the antibiotics in the morning. The pain pill is every 6 hourly and the others are twice a day meds."

After Jack had had his bath, the 2 Hotchner's spent the evening lying in Aaron's bed whilst they read together. Aaron hated the fact that halfway through he'd to disrupt their nice relaxing evening by again running to the bathroom.

At 9pm, Jessica tucked Jack into his own bed before going to see Aaron.

"How's it going then?"

"Put it this way I keep having to run the bathroom every hour to an hour and a half and most times its not a full pee. But everytime I'm straining…."

"It'll get better Aaron. Oh and by the way, when was the last time you took a shower bro?"

"Er…Monday morning when this whole thing started….."

"You might wanna shower then….cos bro….you're starting to smell….and not in a good way…." Jessica loved to tease her brother in law.

"Okay, okay, I'll shower before bed and maybe even in the morning. That make you happy sis?"

"Yeah, just use plenty of soap will you? But don't use all the hot water bro…."

"Ha, ha very funny sis. How about you go get me some water?"

Jessica giggled as she took Aaron's empty glass downstairs to re fill it with fresh water. When she went back upstairs, she found Aaron getting out of bed, but this time slowly.

"Need the bathroom again bro?"

"Not in that way. Where'd you put the clothes you brought from my apartment?"

"In the big bag, why what you after? Pyjamas?"

"Yeah, was gonna shower before I had to go again."

"You want just pyjama pants and t-shirt, or do you want underwear as well?"

"Just pyjama pants and t-shirt. Why?"

"I know where they are in the bag. You go looking and will have empty the whole bag….I'll unpack it tomorrow when I come home…."

She put the glass of water beside his bed and went to the luggage bags, where she not only pulled out some pyjamas for Aaron but also a set of clean clothes for him for the next day, as well as his shaving stuff and toothbrush."

"You might as well leave your shaving stuff and toothbrush in the bathroom for now bro."

"Thanks sis." She handed Aaron the pyjamas, shaving stuff and his toothbrush. "I got clean clothes out that you wear tomorrow and I'll unpack the bags after work."

"Thanks Jess. I'm gonna go shower now…


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron had only just showered, brushed his teeth and put on his pyjamas when he'd gotten another urgent call and had to again stand straining into the toilet afterwards. He could tell the pain meds the hospital had given him were wearing off as there was that familiar burning sensation and pain. Once he finished, exhausted, he'd washed his hands and gathered up his clothes and towel and gone back to his room where, after dumping the clothes and towel in the hamper, he taken doses of pain meds and UTI meds before lying down and falling asleep, not being sure what the night would bring.

Jessica had come back upstairs, bringing Aaron water for the night, to find the poor man already fast asleep. She'd quickly showered, not wanting to take very long in the bathroom in case Aaron had to go again, before brushing her teeth , pulling on her nightgown and going to bed.

Aaron had been woken at 1am and 4am and had had to run to the bathroom where he was he still straining afterwards. When he'd again woken up at 6am Jessica had just been coming out of her room when watched Aaron run to the bathroom, holding his pyjama crotch. When he'd gotten to the bathroom not only was he groaning as he strained but he'd been wincing in pain as he'd felt the familiar burning and pain sensations of the infection taking hold and he couldn't help but let small cries of pain. Jessica had been forced to listen through the bathroom door to Aaron's groaning and small cries of pain. When the poor man had finally come out of the bathroom, Jessica could see on his face that the experience in there had not been pleasant and she really did feel sorry for the man as he headed back to his room, clearly needing more rest and more pain meds. After swallowing all 3 medicines, including the antibiotic, Aaron had fallen back into a light sleep, still exhausted from suffering from the infection and also from his twice broken night and very early wake up call.

He'd still been asleep when not only Jessica went to get dressed for work but also when Jack had gotten up and, doing as his aunt asked, he'd made sure he'd been very quiet as he washed and dressed before going downstairs.

At 7am, Dave, Morgan and Garcia had arrived. They'd only just had the door opened when they saw Jess put a finger on her lips, indicating they had to be quiet.

"He's still asleep guys so you need to be pretty quiet at least for a little while."

"Sure Jess. So how's the night been for him?"

The 3 had followed her into the kitchen.

"I'd heard him running to the bathroom at least twice in the night. Then at 6am this morning the poor guy must have been been desperate as he ran out of his room holding himself. But the pains meds must of completely worn off as he was crying in pain as well as groaning with straining."

"Oh man I do feel sorry for the guy…."

"Yeah Morgan so do I…."

"There is one more thing we forget yesterday guys. Dave I need you to make sure the others know this when they are here too."

"Sure Jess, what is it?"

"Well, you know how there's only 1 bathroom in this house?"

"Yeah, that's always been obvious but if you're worried don't be. We'll only use it if we really have to and even then we'll be as quick as we can."

"Thanks but its not only that. You know how when he's hit with urges he can't wait?"

"Yeah, that bit's always seemed obvious when we've had to watch the poor guy hold himself as he runs to the bathroom."

"Well because there's only 1 bathroom in this house I found him that empty milk container that's sitting by his bed. You must have noticed it yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, was wondering what that was. What is it for?"

"Well its in case someone's in the bathroom and he's hit with an urge. If that happens he can use that bottle to pee into. I know it may sound gross but Aaron doesn't mind having it in case and plus the poor guy has already found its come in useful yesterday evening."

"So your telling me he might have to go pee in the bottle if the bathroom's busy?"

"Yeah, but not only will he kick anyone out of the room, obviously, whilst he….erm…. uses it.. but someone would have to empty it out in the toilet and rinse it out so he can use it again. It is a large bottle so can hold quite a bit but its best if its emptied and rinsed out after each use so one of you guys would have to do that for him."

"Why can't the man do it himself?"

"Because he's sick Morgan and needs bed rest?"

"Yeah but…."

"And Derek, I'm afraid it would fall to whoever is keeping him company and tending to his needs…."

"Oh man! Why me?"

"Cos you're that guy today tough guy! Anyway its only urine. Its not anything nastier….All you have to do is empty the thing into the toilet and rinse it out. You don't have to scrub it clean!"

"I'll find him new containers every couple of days maybe. Oh and I forgot to unpack his bags yesterday but I'll do that after I get back from work."

"No you wont Jess. Morgan you're unpacking the bags and putting his stuff away….I'd get kitten here to help you but I don't think the guy would happy with her handling his underwear, even though its clean."

"Why can't you do that Rossi?"

"I'll the laundry for you Morgan. You only have to unpack the guys bags of CLEAN clothes!"

"Fine, okay. At least I get a rest whilst the guys still sleeping!"

"Er… not exactly Morgan. You can help me with Jack's lunch and breakfast for our guests…."

"Can we at least make a coffee first Rossi?"

"That we can do Morgan. Jess you want one?"

"Please."

"Morgan, 4 coffee's please!"

"Oh man!"

Morgan made 4 mugs of coffee and placed one in front of Jessica who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where's the little man?"

"He should be down in a minute but he's not been up."

Dave was busy making Jacks PB&J sandwich. "Morgan serve the lady whatever breakfast she and Jack are having will you?"

"What cereals do you eat Jessica?"

"Jack has Captain Crunch. I'll have Shredded Wheat. Please Derek."

"Does he still have a glass of juice with his breakfast?"

"Yeah. Orange."

Morgan served Jessica and Jack, who had just appeared, their bowls of cereal and served Jack his normal glass of morning orange juice.

"Hey Jack, what flavour crisps and juice do you want?"

"Can I have ready salted crisps, orange juice for break and apple juice for lunch please Uncle Dave?"

"You sure can. What about fruit for both?"

"Can I have an apple for both?"

"Of course you can."

"What time is Aunt J.J picking me up me up Uncle Dave?"

"8.15 buddy. You need to be ready by 10 past though so you can be ready for when she gets here."

"Okay. Thanks for doing my lunch though Uncle Dave…."

"You're welcome Jack."

"And thanks for this breakfast Uncle Derek!"

"Your welcome little man. So what you got on at school today? Anything interesting?" Morgan was sat at the table alongside Garcia, both sipping their coffees whilst Jessica and Jack ate their breakfasts.

"Not really. We do have Art and Science sometime today. Art's cool as I love drawing. Science is okay if Miss Woods does a cool experiment. Least hopefully we got no tests."

"Yeah tests are the worst!"

"We got History after lunch and that's cool as well."

"Why's history cool then?"

"Cos we're learning about the civil war and the guns they used dude!"

Everyone could see how the civil war and the guns used in it would definitely interest a 7 year boy!

Aaron had woken up at about 7.45 to find he'd nodded off but still had to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. Luckily everyone was still downstairs and the bathroom was free. At least by this time the pain meds had kicked in and it didn't hurt like it had earlier. Downstairs the others had heard Hotch running to the bathroom and so knew he was again awake.

"Did the doctor say anything about what foods he can and can't eat?"

"No. They did say to try and ease back on the coffee and sodas and to try to just drink water until he's better. But they say anything about food restrictions."

"No coffee will be hard on the guy. He drinks it all the time, especially first thing in the morning."

"I know they told him to try and stay off the coffee and drink only water but maybe he wants the caffeine fix at least first thing in the morning he can maybe have a very small coffee….at least that'll be better than no coffee…"

"Sure Jess, whatever you think is okay is fine with us. So how small a coffee shall I make?"

"Half a mug might be okay."

"I'll make it and take it up to him now so I can say hi. You and Jack probably better start getting ready hadn't you?"

"Oh yeah, but I forget, the only pill you need to worry about is the 6 hourly pain pill he's taking but I left all his meds by his bed for him to take himself."

"Sure Jess. Don't worry he'll fine, we'll make sure he's well taken care everyday we're here."

"Thanks guys. Jack lets go brush our teeth and use the bathroom now your dad doesn't need it."

"Sure Aunt Jess."


End file.
